


最坏情况

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: [Solo/Mendez]最坏情况（ABO） [2]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 而Solo终于领悟到的是，也许Mendez真的不需要他也可以独自把事情处理得很好，但他却无比需要Mendez。无论他觉得自己有多强大都好，在看到Mendez的瞬间还是觉得破碎。如果在他悲痛到绝望、难过到麻木的时候有谁可以帮他脱离绝境的话，那个人只能是Mendez，从以前到现在，都只能是他。——《最坏情况》





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Solo!Alpha/Mendez!Omega，现代背景

这是最坏的情况。  
“……我不确定你现在出去一定能找到抑制剂……”Mendez把牙根咬了又咬、摒着气才说出了一句完整的话，在Solo看来，现在的Mendez，即将被情潮击溃。  
即使这样，Mendez依旧在坚持。虽然他已经集中精神和自己对抗，但他看起来湿漉漉的眼睛出卖了他——更别说已经显而易见颤抖起来的身体。  
“如果你是在担心这个时间没有药店营业的话，恐怕你忘了我转行为特工前是做什么的了。”Mendez正在度过艰难的时刻，而Solo也不好受。他站在了这间安全屋里离Mendez最远的地方，但即使这样，他仍在克制着自己并且释放自己的信息素，试图用自己的掩盖掉Mendez的——那股因为发情而愈发浓郁的白雪松的香气，朴实却独具存在感，甚至还能闻到夹杂在其中甜蜜的香草气息。  
这对Solo来说也是一种煎熬。发情期的Omega是自己朝夕相处的搭档——如果不是正处在监视任务最紧要的阶段、加上又接受过为了防止Alpha特工被伪装的Omega信息素诱惑而陷入危险的训练，Solo不敢想象以平时的自己，现在和Mendez又会陷入什么样的境况。  
一开始他对自己这位搭档总是控制得很好的信息素没太在意过，只觉得他的信息素如他的人一般低调。等和Mendez走得足够近了，他才体味到这其中的独特之处：那股醇厚的、若有似无的味道总是能让他觉得时间短暂地静止下来，然后整个人融化于其中。  
如此抚慰人心的特质，想必也是Mendez能够成为CIA最令人骄傲的救援专家的原因之一，以Omega的身份。  
Solo对属性从来不太在意，虽然既定的生理属性让他的精神和身体足够强悍，但军人和窃贼两种身份转换的经历让他见过各种不配为Alpha的Alpha、以及优秀过Alpha的Beta和Omega。他生来就敏锐的感官因此更能感知到这个属性社会下潜藏的不公平。  
“如果你坚持要冒着被发现的风险出去帮我找抑制剂的话，”Mendez缩在角落的椅子上紧紧抓着扶手，他看向Solo的眼神在对方看来已经相当迷蒙，幸好目前他的意识还算清醒，“我也拦不住你。”  
被阻止的人快速考量了一下现在的状况：如果他偷偷潜出去帮Mendez找抑制剂，就算他不被监视目标发现，Mendez也有可能因为失去自己信息素的调和而暴露，甚至发生意想之外的更糟糕的情况也说不准。  
毕竟他的搭档现在自身散发出的太过强烈的诱人气味，也已经让他有了明显的反应。换做以前，他应该早就与这种释放强烈信息素的Omega纠缠在了一起，甚至无所谓处不处在发情期。Mendez评价他是天生正义感的缺乏和道德感的缺失，Solo从来不去争辩，反而觉得Mendez看待自己时总能一针见血。  
人最难不过和本性做斗争，尤其是生来便极具侵略性的Alpha。但此刻，曾经可以随时随地释放本性的道德感缺失先生，却在用那点平时不见踪迹的道德感来和内心叫嚣的占有欲做激烈的抗争。他能感受到自己的身体对Mendez的回应，他的荷尔蒙神经在互相牵扯，也因此，他对于靠近Mendez的想法更为犹疑，哪怕他只是想尝试用一些肌肤接触来给Mendez更多的安慰。  
Mendez的情况越来越差，身形高大的人几乎要抓不牢椅子的扶手，好几次险些从上面摔下来。而一向沉默的人依然一如既往地沉默着，用他那惊人的意志力紧闭着双眼独自承受。  
但Solo知道他在崩毁的边缘。  
Solo握了握拳头，还是决定开口说出自己的提议，他实在没有办法再眼睁睁看着Mendez这样下去，而且两个人同时释放的信息素太容易招惹来不必要的麻烦了。  
“Mendez，或许我可以……”  
“帮我个忙，”在Solo说完之前，Mendez已经睁开了眼睛，他看向了Solo，眼神里是Solo熟悉的某种坚毅，“帮我……”  
Mendez没说下去，但Solo接收到了他尾音里的犹豫。  
“你确定？”他慢慢走向Mendez，直到站定在Mendez的面前。  
被一片阴影笼罩的人抬起了头，两个人用眼神交换着各自快速跳跃的思维。  
“吻我。”Solo听到Mendez这么说，但他只是将手搭上了Mendez的肩，然后慢慢移向了他的后颈，在腺体附近轻柔地抚摸着。  
只是一点点的肌肤接触就让Mendez心里灼烧着的忧虑减轻了一些，他有些难过，不管自己再怎么努力，终究逃不过既定的生理天性。  
但现在也不是考虑这些的时刻，Solo揽着就要坐不稳的他跌进了简陋的安全屋里那张仅有的床垫上。两个人猛然砸下去的重量显然超过了床垫的承受能力，弹簧吱呀作响两声后颓败地放弃，Solo的背实实在在地感受到了地面的硬度，但他全然不在意，只是放任自己隔在Mendez和地面之间做缓冲。  
他将两个人调转了一下方位，现在他终于可以安安心心地按照Mendez的要求吻他了。他睁着眼睛，细密地吻他每一寸裸露在外的皮肤，而Mendez却始终不肯睁开眼，他的表情在纠结着表示抗拒，但身体的热度却在迎合。吻并不能够满足他，常年使用抑制剂的身体一朝离开了这些束缚的依赖，情潮来得更是汹涌。Solo在Mendez的脖子上咬了一口，强迫他看着自己。  
“我再问一遍，你确定要我帮你？”  
“不然你觉得我们现在是在做什么？”Mendez像是被这一口给咬清醒了，反问着Solo，而后又想起了一个更需要事先申明的底线问题：  
“只要你能控制住，千万不要标记我。”  
“你以为我是因为什么才被两大机构同时招募的？”Solo愣了一下，又觉得这个话题很多余，“因为我强大的决断力和惊人的自制力。”  
“自制力？听起来像某种天方夜谭。”Mendez勾上了他的腿，用脚踝轻轻擦着他的小腿肚，“让我们略过这些陈词滥调的部分直奔主题吧，Napoleon先生，别以为我感受不到你的反应。”  
Mendez觉得自己仿佛已经开始胡言乱语了，但他无法有机地组织语言，所有思维被欲望掌控，Solo吻过的每一处都让他觉得酥麻，他想要更多，他想把自己最没有防备的时刻完整地呈献给Solo。他用微颤的手去解Solo的扣子，被Solo全数代劳，等他稍微摸回些意识的时候，两个人已经赤裸相对，他的手被Solo撑在了两侧，而这个体贴的Alpha扣住他的手、让手心贴着手心的姿势令他觉得安心。  
他的裤子早就被不断涌出的肠液毁掉了，然后它们现在又争先恐后地来毁这张床垫。Solo没有给他太多胡思乱想的时间，他怀疑Solo在今晚说的那么多话里只记住了“直奔主题”四个字，他挺动着腰，将自己的性器顶端一次次在Mendez的后穴入口徘徊又错过，而Solo的眼睛却紧紧盯着Mendez未曾移开。他观察着Mendez每一点细微的反应，这让Mendez有一种被虎视眈眈的捕食者盯上的错觉。  
性对他从来也不是有多大吸引力的事，在觉醒后身为Omega的这些年里，除非万不得已，他多半靠抑制剂撑过那些几乎可称得上“令人丧失尊严”的发情期，而现在，他却主动要求被一个Alpha吞吃入腹。  
还好这个人是Solo，Mendez想，还好是Solo。他在头晕眼花的眩晕感里仍能看到Solo沿着健壮的肩背延伸而下的肌肉线条，充满了Alpha的力量感。Mendez将自己的唇贴上他的肩膀，然后立刻感受到了Solo给予的回应，像是给第一次主动索取的Mendez馈赠的奖赏。Solo终于将阴茎慢慢推了进去，而渴望已久的肠肉立刻就裹挟了上来，包围着他，像一场狂欢，让Solo发出了一声满足的喟叹。  
这个Mendez弄丢抑制剂的夜晚，对Solo来说也实在太漫长了。  
Mendez发情的样子与他曾偶尔想象过的画面没太大区别，若非要说什么状况是Solo没想到的话，那就是在这种状态下仍保有拘谨的Mendez对他来说具有十足的煽动性。而现在，这些拘谨终于即将融化在他强势的占有里。Solo一开始还只是规律地挺进，时不时分出心用舌头去啃咬他的乳头，安慰他被冷落的皮肤，抽丝剥茧般一层层撕开他的伪装。到后来，Mendez愈发甜蜜的香草气息几乎要让他失去思考能力，他将Mendez整个人死死地按在床垫上，只是单纯地抽插。Mendez的腿被他架到肩上后，他又腾出手掰开了他的臀瓣，通过那不断收缩的小口仿佛能看到内部的褶皱又留恋又痛苦的吸附。  
而Mendez——Mendez只能随着Solo的动作沉迷。过去的几个小时里被情潮折磨的灼烧感变成了虚无的酥软，像被海浪拍打，力度急却温柔。他微睁着眼，看昏暗的光影里那属于Solo的轮廓，终于体会到人类自身最深处的欲望被全数填充抚平的满足感。  
一波又一波涌出的肠液润泽着Solo越来越有力的冲撞，而Mendez除了配合Solo打开自己的身体承受之外别无他法，他能感受到两个人的信息素交缠在一起混合成一种独特的馨香。如果说Solo一开始挤进他的身体时仍有痛感的话，现在也只剩令人昏沉的快感。Solo在他的柔软里摩擦，不给他放松的喘息，将他一次又一次地按入欲望的深渊又用强有力的节奏将他带出。  
Solo突然抽出的时候，Mendez像是从高空突然被人抛下，后穴的空虚感让他乞求性地抓着Solo的手臂企图获得多一些的安慰。在被Solo再次以近乎啃咬的姿态吻上来的时候，他才慢慢恢复了一些理智，想起了他和Solo事先订立的约定。  
“谢天谢地…你还记得。”他大口喘着气，软绵绵地道着谢，Solo其实也没太听进去，他退开了些距离，用手快速地撸动后，床垫终于在两个人的共同努力下变得一塌糊涂。  
他倒在Mendez身边，感受着Mendez诱人的信息素终于平复了不少，这令他放下心来。  
如果这个Omega不是他搭档，他一定会亲一亲他的额头说一句你棒极了之类的话。Solo全程没怎么放过Mendez的表情，自觉羞耻的、沉溺的、拘谨的……每一个细节他都看在眼里，那是太多太多他平时看不到的画面。  
没躺几分钟就恢复力气的Solo爬起来翻出了毯子盖在Mendez身上，Mendez先是安静躺着睡了一会儿，被Solo不小心弄掉东西的动静吵醒后又坐了起来，看着Solo欲言又止。  
“让我猜猜你想说什么，你想让我不要因为睡了搭档而有心理负担？”  
想说的话被Solo抢先说了这件事Mendez见怪不怪，但这个搭档对自己的了解有时候可能真的过头了。  
“看来你也没什么心理负担，”Mendez裹紧毯子，疲倦地靠在墙上，“我只是想说你不是第一个在这种情况下帮助我的Alpha，所以，这……没什么。”  
他在说谎。这是敏锐的Solo当下的第一反应，毕竟他的身体比他的伪装要诚实多了。他也许会有需要解决需求而随便找人欢纵个一夜的时候，但没有在发情期和任何Alpha做过爱也绝对是事实，这冒的风险太大，而缜密如Mendez绝不敢去承担相应的后果。  
不过Solo并没拆穿他。  
“你也不是我第一个‘慷慨相助’的Omega，所以你也不要介意。”  
“好吧……那就好。”Mendez用最后的力气抬起眼看了下Solo，话音刚结束在软软的语气里，说话的人就歪着脑袋睡着了。  
Solo坐在旁边看了他一会儿，又通过望远镜观察了下对面毫无动静的酒店房间，最后还是挤到了那张已经脆弱不堪的床垫上。  
毯子完完全全地覆盖住了Mendez，Solo也没去抢，他和着外衣又把Mendez连人带毯子抱进了怀里。Mendez看来是被折腾得不轻，这样的动作也没把他吵醒，他只是拱了拱身体，发出了一些意味不明的语气词后又继续沉沉入睡了。他第一次见到Mendez完全卸下防备全身心信赖一个人的样子，这让Solo觉得……很可爱。  
也许情况也没那么坏。  
他现在倒有些感谢那个偷走Mendez抑制剂的窃贼了。

天还没亮的时候，Solo就挑了个不错的时机潜入了附近的药店里“借用”了一些普通的抑制剂，他知道CIA提供给Omega特工们的抑制剂是特制的，因此也不敢给Mendez弄那些他看不懂成分的玩意儿。  
“CIA在波茨坦没有供给点，你只能将就了。”  
最开始还好，Mendez靠普通抑制剂勉强撑了过去，但到了后半夜却发起了低烧，Solo猜测是CIA特殊成分的抑制剂使得Mendez的身体短时间内无法再适应现有的普通抑制剂，他不敢再给Mendez注射什么，只能抱着他用吻和抚摸来缓解他的痛苦。但这显然没太大用处，最后两个人还是在那张床垫上又来了两次，Solo强悍的体力让Mendez的生理和心理都得到了极大的满足，但缺少锻炼的身体却难以承受，尤其是还发着烧。Mendez有一次咬着手臂昏过去后再醒来时，Solo蹲在他旁边无比担忧地看着他：  
“CIA最优秀的救援专家死因却是和搭档做爱时太过激烈，是不是很耸人听闻？”  
想骂Solo两句却完全没有说话力气的人这才意识到他这位Alpha搭档到底有多“可怕”。虽然这么说，但Mendez心里仍觉得歉疚，毕竟这几天里所有任务都是Solo独自一人完成的，不过Solo好像没放在心上。  
“我只是担心等过两天去柏林时你该怎么办。”Solo挑眉看着再次被他操到脱力的Mendez，“我总不能在火车上也这样帮你。”  
“我以为你在各种场合对性爱都没什么羞耻感。”  
“但对象是你的话，我要考虑的就很多了。”  
“多用点剂量，够我撑到下火车就行。”Solo不怀好意的玩笑只得到了Mendez一个大大的白眼后就被迅速无视了。  
离开之前，Mendez盯着那张破旧的床垫沉思了一会儿。  
“我觉得我们应该烧了它。”  
Solo也看了一眼那张浸满了各种体液的床垫，忍不住笑了：“你确定我们要在离开的时候搞出这么大的动静吗？”  
“好吧……”Mendez也觉得自己的想法过于无厘头了，反正这安全屋短期内应该也不会再有人来执行任务，那些气味就留着慢慢挥发吧，他这么安慰自己。  
“但我还是觉得我们应该烧了它。”  
“快走吧。”

他们跟着目标人物上了火车，前后脚踏上了柏林的土地，Mendez还是很虚弱，但所幸有Solo在身边，虽然Mendez的信息素因为不可自控的诱人而引来了不少侧目，但还好也没惹来什么节外生枝的事情。直到他们终于在柏林的供给点拿到了专用的抑制剂，Mendez才觉得这几天的混乱总算可以告一段落了。那些和Solo做爱时的片段总在他脑袋里挥之不去，他于是只好劝慰自己发情期的Tony Mendez是另一个人，说的话干的事都做不得数。好在Solo看起来比他更会处理这些回忆起来略显尴尬的插曲，和他相处的时候与常无异，倒也让他放松了很多。  
有太多搭档因为这些人类天性的事情而或结合或决裂，Mendez在CIA这么多年已经见过太多，他不想让自己和Solo也陷入这种回不了头的局面。  
直到跟随目标人物在酒店安定下来，一切平静。Mendez检查完Solo设在目标房间的监听设备使用正常后，却看见Solo把自己锁在浴室里迟迟不出来。  
他这才后知后觉地闻到了Solo极为浓烈的信息素，在正常状态下，Solo的信息素闻起来像是非典型的摩洛哥玫瑰，但现在，比起明朗的吸引，极致的犀利感已经占据了主导。  
Mendez立刻反应过来他一定遇上了什么问题，在连续敲了几次门并且一次比一次用力后，Solo才终于微微拉开了一条门缝。Mendez看不到他的人，但想必情况比他想的还要糟糕，因为Solo说话的声音明显喑哑低沉了起来。  
他知道这是属于Alpha们的某种讯号。  
“我猜我们已经暴露了。”Solo狠狠吸了几口空气强迫自己冷静面对Mendez后，才终于告诉他这个令人泄气的事实。  
“刚刚在酒店大堂，那个撞到我的人……”他把手背展示给Mendez看，在某个角度的灯光下才能看见一个极其容易被忽略的针孔，“我猜他给我注射了什么。”  
“而显然它让你无法冷静，甚至连把脑袋泡在水里都不管用。”Mendez看了看Solo还滴着水的头发，无情地指出了他徒劳的努力。  
Solo从鼻子里发出了个笑声算作回应，他靠在门框上，烦躁地解开领带，把它狠狠地摔在地上。  
而Mendez同时注意到的当然还有比Solo粗重的呼吸反应更为显眼的下半身。

他现在又陷入了几天前Solo的境地。  
如果离开去搬救兵或者找药，Solo会变成什么样谁也说不准，毕竟这种未知的药物会让Alpha产生什么样的变化仍是未解之谜；但如果不离开就这样和Solo待在一起……  
Mendez想到这里下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，这在Solo看来接近于某种许可。  
“我帮你。”  
他听到了Mendez果决的声线。  
“……你说什么？”  
“你帮过我一次，所以我理应帮你。”Mendez走上前掰开了Solo为了自控而攥紧的拳头，修剪平整的指甲竟然已经在手心里嵌出了红痕。他顺势脱掉了Solo的外套，“这是眼下唯一的办法，还是你准备等到药物完全让你失控后冲出房间暴露得更彻底？”  
Solo只思考了三秒，接着他毫不犹豫地把Mendez压到了墙上，力度太大以至于两具身体因为冲力撞到一起的时候，Mendez的肩膀被撞得隐隐作痛。  
“你不需要那么用力…”Mendez曲着膝盖想让Solo不要那么使劲地压着他，无奈不起任何作用，Solo的胯部紧紧贴着他的，连手腕也被Solo一只手握住后压到了头顶。  
“我说了要帮你就不会跑的。”  
“抱歉。”Solo从短暂失神的漩涡中挣脱出来，他大口喘着气放开了禁锢着Mendez的手，在刚刚的那两分钟里他觉得自己似乎是完全失去心神了，这让他感到害怕，“我有些……”  
Solo斟酌着该用哪个词形容自己现在的状况，Mendez替他总结了：  
“失控。”  
“……所以你确定要……这么帮我？”比起坚定的Mendez，Solo倒退缩了，他不想承认自己在未知药物的药效在体内发作的当时就在等着Mendez松口，没有缘由，他就是笃定Mendez一定会帮他。  
“我确定，只要你别忘了我们的原则。”Solo的吻不间断地在Mendez脸上辗转，这让Mendez帮彼此脱衣服的动作有些费力，最后他的手在勾起Solo内裤的时候停下了。  
于是Solo也跟着停下，他直起身体，从正面的角度看着还想说什么的Mendez。  
不管他现在有多难熬多焦灼，在Mendez眼里看起来有多像头失去人性的野兽也好——Solo自嘲地想，他要等Mendez说完所有想说的，他要确保自己的所有行为都是在仍能思考时经过Mendez许可的……  
他只想确保自己不会伤害到Mendez，哪怕这对一个受到药物影响即将发狂的Alpha来说是痴心妄想，但他仍在拼尽全力去实现。  
Mendez用手肘支撑在两人之间，勉力才撤开些距离。除了Solo用支在墙上的手臂退开的上半身，其余肌肤几乎与他的紧紧相贴，呼之欲出的性器隔着内裤抵着Mendez的，他在记忆里描绘着它可观的尺寸，回忆着眼前这个Alpha惊人的技巧和体力，免不了背脊一凉——上一次被填满被攻占到昏厥过去的体验仍让他心有余悸。  
他以为几天前自己在发情期弄丢抑制剂已经是最坏的情况了，但他现在才意识到，在CIA做事，你总要做好遇到更坏情况的准备。  
“……不要标记。”Mendez咽了下口水，说出了最后的底线。  
Solo蓝色的眼眸闪了闪，像是漾起一层极轻的波澜。  
而后他用仅剩的控制力舔舐起了Mendez的耳朵，慢慢撩拨着这个并未发情的、即使心里紧张也装作无所谓的Omega。他代替Mendez完成了除去两人最后遮蔽物的动作，手指在他的入口轻轻打转。他吻住他，狂热地，带他进入一场即将令他窒息的风暴。  
他咬住Mendez的乳尖用舌尖轻轻碾磨，在听到Mendez发出几不可闻抽气声的间隙抬起头给了Mendez一个足以让他安心的回答：  
“不会的。”


	2. Chapter 2

Solo把Mendez丢到床上的时候，Mendez忍不住同情起了在Solo过去的发情期里和他做过爱的那些Omega。  
刚刚他们已经靠着墙来了一次，他的一条腿被Solo弯曲抬起后就着站立的姿势便顶了进去，Mendez的身体战战兢兢地承受着Solo那根粗长的冲戳，肠液顺着大腿根部流下，黏腻的瘙痒提醒着他自己又被Solo轻易打开的事实——或许是药物令Alpha的信息素改变，由此也对Omega产生了影响。  
反正现在一切都可以推到那个该死的目标身上了。Mendez的双腿被Solo分得更开然后没打声招呼又撞进来的时候愤愤地想，还可以推给这些精力该死的旺盛的Alpha身上。Solo有力的腰带动着身体的节奏一次又一次搅乱了Mendez的呼吸，而紧紧绞住Solo的内壁又让他更加疯狂，一个看起来根本不会有尽头的循环。  
Mendez觉得现在的Solo眼里根本看不到自己了，他只是顺从本能满足失控的理智，也许操他和随便找个Omega操根本没有任何分别。  
但Solo却又放慢了动作，亲吻起Mendez每一寸发烫的皮肤，甚至抓住他的手一个指节一个指节细细地舔吻过来。Mendez在被Solo的亲吻融化的余韵里仿佛能听到Solo尚存的意识在低低地喊他的名字，他的意志因此而松懈下来，又用生疏的吻回应他，勾住他的腰挺动身体迎合他。  
他奇怪于明明他们只有过那么几次的交合，Solo却好像完全了解他的身体一般，掌握他每一个敏感点，每一下冲撞都让他酸软不已而又只能战栗着接受。他迟钝地悔悟到与Alpha做爱也并不是什么羞耻的事，这是上天赐予的特权，而这特权是应当被自己好好利用并享受的。  
即使是已经失去理智的Solo此刻好像也感应到了Mendez的心理活动，他抓着Mendez的腰更加用力，一手又掰开他的臀瓣将自己送得更深。他想要深入到Mendez的最隐私处，去触碰他最柔软的境地，他想要逼迫Mendez容纳自己脑海深处散发而出的渴望……  
等Mendez回过神来的时候，他感受到了Solo的阴茎在他体内的某部分用特别的幅度摩擦试探着。  
Mendez瞬间就从情欲的深谷被拉出，他大喊Solo的名字，用尽全力去推开他，但这起不到丝毫作用，Solo仍旧在他那个失去方向的世界里做着最本能的事情——  
他即将在Mendez的体内成结。  
Mendez仰着头伸过手臂想拿个床头柜上的东西砸向Solo，但Solo仍在撞击他入口的攻势越来越猛烈，他痛出了一身冷汗，然后感受到Solo的柱头渐渐膨胀起来。  
他挥舞着手臂，把指尖能触及到的所有物品都扫到了地上。  
玻璃台灯落到地毯上后又滚动着撞到柜子的声响，终于让掐着Mendez臀瓣的手放松了力道。  
“Mendez？！”他的视线渐渐清晰起来，接着他看到了Mendez痛苦不已的表情。  
然而结已经形成了。  
Solo如履薄冰，他慌乱地稍稍向后移动了一下身体，这轻微的动作引起的Omega的闷哼又让他更清醒了一些。  
他并不太清楚Mendez能够承受的痛苦的底线，只因每一次的外勤任务中所有危险的部分都会由Solo主动完成。比起Alpha对Omega天生的保护欲，更多的是他知道Mendez是一个多么尊重生命的人，他发自内心地不愿意他参与那些枪火交战或是痛下杀手的部分，也因此这么些年，相对屡屡受伤的Solo，Mendez大多数时候都能完好无损。可现在，将已经成结的阴茎从他柔软的身体里强硬拔出，光是想象Mendez即将面临的那种痛楚就让Solo不敢再轻举妄动。  
但Mendez的痛苦程度依旧没有减轻到哪里去。  
Solo膨胀起来的性器顶端彻底撑开了那个入口，这令人印象深刻的痛感刺激得Mendez浑身发抖。他有记忆以来最疼的事情无非也就是小时候阑尾炎发作，但那短暂的苦难在打了麻醉以后就烟消云散了。而现在他除了任由被疼痛刺激出的泪水从眼角像洪水一般破闸而出之外无能为力。  
“Mendez！Mendez！Tony Mendez！”Solo抚摸着他的脸，唤回了他飘忽的意识。  
“我还可以退出去，现在还可以，虽然那会很痛……非常非常痛。”他强迫Mendez的眼神聚焦到自己脸上，他需要Mendez的想法。这意外已经难以掌控，但他仍要谨慎对待可能会发生的更坏的状况。他甚至不知道为何他的自制力在即将标记一个Omega的时候还能如此强大，仿佛遇上Tony Mendez，他就能突破自己的极限。  
Mendez勉力找回的视线在Solo脸上扫过，他闻到了Solo浓到几乎要充斥进他体内的信息素，然后他悲哀地意识到，终于不会有比这更坏的情况了。  
他和Solo交换了一下眼神，然后扭头狠狠咬住了Solo的上臂。疼痛虽然不会转移，但总能宣泄情绪，他眼下能够做的也就只有这些微不足道的小事了。  
Solo瞬间就读懂了Mendez的默许，他感受到Mendez的牙齿隔着皮肤嵌入他的血肉，然后他想，这种被噬咬的痛感在Mendez所承受的一切面前又算什么。  
“我很抱歉，我很抱歉……”他不知所措地吻他的额头，一下又一下，但那也给不了Mendez任何安慰。  
精液开始一波接一波地射出，冲击进Mendez脆弱柔软的最深处，两个人的气息随着信息素的融合变得愈发统一起来。Solo的全部精力却只集中于Mendez，由着他一次又一次地咬住自己，他腾出一只手抚摸着Mendez的后颈指望给他带去微薄的抚慰，接着他抱住Mendez，不让他太过激烈的挣扎而让痛苦加剧。  
他觉得焦虑，惶恐，心疼，最后他才在极度的满足感中切身体会过来，他标记了Mendez。  
这个人现在是属于他的了。  
Solo从未标记过任何Omega，无论他看起来多放纵都好，对待标记这件事却慎之又慎。他不愿听信“反正Alpha可以标记多个Omega”的鬼话，执着地困惑于倘若两个人因为一个生理现象而被绑定，那结合的过程又会是多么苦楚。  
但现在他却感受到了它的神奇之处，内心最细微的情感全数翻涌了上来。他终于感受到，标记并不仅仅单纯地代表占有，它代表从此他将给予Mendez爱与保护，而Mendez也同样给予他归属与引导。  
标记终于完成的时候，Mendez已经痛到脱力，他在极度的疲惫涌来时迅速陷入了睡眠。Solo小心翼翼地从他身体里退了出来，研究着是把他抱去洗个澡还是做些别的什么。他也觉得困倦，但大脑中莫名跳跃的兴奋感令他亢奋，亢奋到甚至忘了当Mendez醒来时两个人该如何面对这尴尬的局面。  
——“你答应过我不会标记的。”  
——“对不起，但我无法控制。”  
他想象了一下这样的对话，然后觉得Mendez就算当场拔枪把自己杀了也不过分。最后，他也就这么在担忧中握着Mendez的手交叠着身体一起睡着了。

两个人差不多是同时醒来的，Solo想这是不是就是标记后对彼此产生的影响，但Mendez一脸倦容让他暂时无暇顾及这些。  
“我……我很抱歉。”Solo决定还是先道歉，他是真心地觉得抱歉。  
“没什么需要抱歉的。”——是那个该死的目标。Mendez迅速恢复理智的样子依旧冷静得不像一个刚被标记的Omega，虽然他已经发生了改变的信息素提醒着两人这个既定的事实。  
“事实上U.N.C.L.E给我定的任务是不惜一切手段阻止目标人物手上的资料外泄，”两个人面对面的时候本来就能读懂对方大部分的眼神，更何况现在还有了联接，“而CIA则会默认各种结果的发生。”  
“……还是算了，”Mendez翻身换了个姿势又把脸埋进了被子里，声音闷闷的，“没到那一步。”  
“或许我们该谈谈刚刚发生的事。”Solo让自己靠在床头，又扯出了被Mendez压着的被子盖到他身上。  
“它不会被记录进任务报告。”趴着的人一动不动，但Solo猜想他只是暂时还不知道怎么面对自己这个突然变成伴侣的搭档。  
“不我是说……”  
“CIA的风险预估部门针对这种被意外标记的情况，研发过对应的紧急措施性药物，”Mendez终于抬起脖子看了Solo一眼，“如果你是在替我担心这个的话。”  
“我想说的不是这些。”Solo干脆强硬地拉着Mendez翻了个身，然后和他面对面躺下了。  
我想问问你是如何看待被我标记这件事的，不对，我想问问你被标记的感受如何，不对……他想把自己的感受全部说给Mendez听，也更想听听Mendez的回应。  
“我很好奇你默许我标记的原因是什么。”  
但Solo只是挑选了一个比较保险的问法。  
Mendez一开始还算有耐心地看着Solo等他说话，但听到问题后却立刻闭着眼睛看起来就快睡着了，Solo以为他想继续逃避这个话题，却在等了几分钟后又听到了他的回答。  
“别忘了我们供职的地方是CIA，而CIA，”Mendez的语气有几秒的暂停，“多的是能够解除标记的方法。”

“你在开什么玩笑？！”O'Donnell当场跳了起来，椅子蹭着地面发出刺耳的摩擦声，惊得Mendez也弹跳了一下，他有些好笑地看着上司的反应后又安稳地坐了回去。  
“你竟然允许Solo标记你？等等你又是从哪里听说CIA有很多解除标记的方法的？不对，你为什么要解除标记？”砸向O'Donnell的一连串消息仿佛核弹爆炸后的连锁反应，让他一时无法消化。  
“是意外。我在陈年旧档案里看见的。以及，没错，我要解除标记。”Mendez一一回答着O'Donnell的疑问，然而O'Donnell的神色并没有缓和——甚至更凝重了。  
“我以为你会杜绝这种意外的发生？！”今天从Mendez走进办公室他就察觉出了一些异常，在Mendez本身特有的信息素里掺杂进的细微的辛香感让他疑惑不已，而现在，他终于知道这都是拜Solo所赐了。  
——拜那些并没有记入任务报告里的插曲所赐。Mendez能猜到O'Donnell在想什么，他在心里默默替Solo解释了一下。  
他对O'Donnell的质问也无言以对，不久之前他还认为自己一定能杜绝意外的发生，然而人又怎能控制意外。反正到了这步，他觉得已经不可能再有比现下更坏的情况了。  
“所以到底有几种解除标记的方法？”  
“除了众所周知的割除腺体之外，你觉得还有什么办法？”O'Donnell手叉着腰在办公室里转来转去，显得比Mendez还要着急，“或者你也可以实施一场针对Solo的谋杀，以你这么坚决的态度我猜他死了对你影响也不会太大。”  
O'Donnell不好笑的玩笑并没能缓解沉重的对话氛围，但他也提醒了Mendez，事态确实永远可以比他设想的更糟糕。  
“我以为CIA既然能研发出成结后避免受孕的措施性药物，也一定会有更好的解除标记的方法。”  
“那只是为了让Omega特工少一些后顾之忧的……善意的谎言，CIA不是万能的，”O'Donnell显然不太想告知Mendez这个会令他极度失望的事实，但现实是——“毕竟你知道，大多数任职外勤的Omega在入职时都会选择割除腺体。”  
有些是出于对职业的热爱，有些是出于对自身属性的厌恶，但无论如何，既然他们做出了选择，CIA就会为他们提供最好的医生。而未被标记前做这种手术几乎没有风险，但O'Donnell现在不得不正视Mendez此刻面临的情况。  
“所以那些被你们称之为‘背叛CIA’的前同事们所指摘的‘CIA欺骗了我们’是真实的。”Mendez尖锐地讽刺了CIA这个毫无必要的伪善措施，但对没有更多解除标记的方法这个事实却好像不是特别震惊。  
O'Donnell猜想大概他来找自己之前已经做好了最坏的准备。  
“……只有一小部分是，但等等，这并不是重点。”  
“重点是我依然有割除腺体这个选择。”  
“你连入职时都不愿割除腺体而坚持要保留自己的属性，现在却要为了Solo去割除？”Mendez是个固执的人，他当然是，这是众所周知的事实，但O'Donnell现在却不能理解Mendez为何冒着生命危险也要解除和Solo之间的联接。  
他站在某种角度上，曾经以为Solo和Mendez迟早有一天会成为伴侣，虽然不该是在这种突发的意外情况下。  
“不是为了他，是为了我自己，”Mendez尝试辩解，但很快又放弃了，“我们都知道这是一个谁都不想它发生的意外，他不该为此负责。”  
“如果你依然坚持要做手术的话，我可以帮你安排，”O'Donnell收起了他并没有什么意义的担心和疑问，他知道这些关心也无法改变Mendez的想法，“你有35%的几率可以活着被推出手术室。”  
“这样…”Mendez曲起手指抵着下巴思量了一下，“那就是65%的死亡率。”  
“我以为你是个乐观主义者。”  
“那得分情况。”  
大多数情况下，人们都更愿意评价Tony Mendez为乐观主义者。他在每一次的营救计划里都会把细节设计得尽善尽美以提高任务的完成度；他每一次在请求高层批复时都会把行动描述得极为乐观以获得批准；他以不伤害任何人的生命为目标去执行每一个任务，将每一次外勤都安排得看起来充满希望。  
但即使是在最好的条件下，Mendez心里也从不敢轻视那1%失败的可能性，那种时候他会直面自己不过是一个伪装成乐观主义者的事实。  
而现在，他决定做回真正的悲观主义者。

Mendez回到Solo家的时候Solo已经准备好了晚餐。他们回到弗吉尼亚后，考虑到标记后两个人的情况，Mendez接受了Solo让自己先暂时和他住到一起的提议。两个人都没有急着回部门覆命，而是在剩余的任务期限里放任生理天性在一起腻了好几天，Mendez想，反正再没过多久，他就要解除Solo“赐予”他的标记了，顺便，他也能趁这几天好好想想任务报告到底该怎么写。  
他不确定Solo清不清楚他的想法，也或许是清楚了却没再去提。以前两个人为了任务挤在一张床上是很自然的事，而现在，Solo躺在他身边和他一起睡觉反倒让他觉得扭捏了。第一晚他瞪着天花板愣是无法入眠，轻手轻脚想下床溜去客厅的时候被Solo扣着手腕压进了怀里，他用信息素非常轻松地就治好了Mendez的假象性失眠。之后的几晚，Mendez才终于适应了与他的Alpha共眠的现状。  
在某些事情上，Solo细致的不像一个人们传统印象中的Alpha。不管是以前在任务中还是现在一起短暂日夜相对的日子里，他都能把Mendez照顾得很好。他甚至擅长料理，愿意为了一道美食而花上成倍的耐心，并且他在艺术方面的造诣也超过了很多Omega。  
他被如此优秀的搭档标记了，而这一切仅仅缘于一场意外。  
两个人沉默地吃着晚餐，但即使不言不语，Mendez也能感受到Solo的愉悦心情，这神奇的联接还是让Mendez觉得很恍惚。  
“所以你今天回了CIA以后，万能的CIA告诉了你多少种解除标记的方法？”最后Solo还是试探着先开口了，以他对Mendez的了解，他知道Mendez那天被标记后说的话，并不会只是说说而已。  
虽然他确实祈祷过Mendez真的只是说说而已。  
“三种。”  
然而祈祷并没有发生作用。意料之外的数字让Solo的神情认真起来。  
“割除腺体，你死，我死。”  
“……”Solo停止了咀嚼的动作，几乎是瞬间被冻僵的那种反应。他草草地咽下了尚有形状的食物，有些不敢置信地看着依旧冷静的Mendez。  
“你决定割除腺体？”最后他问了一个心里早有答案的问题。  
“是的，CIA有专门负责这种手术的医生。”  
“但我听说这种手术对已经被标记的Omega来说风险很高。”Solo的眉挑了起来，不带任何调情性质的，纯粹的不悦和担忧。为了强行解除标记而去割除腺体导致Omega残废甚至死亡的事他也不是没听说过。  
Mendez终于停止了进食，他沉默地看向Solo，眼睛里有一点Solo看不懂的情绪。  
“没错，50%的死亡率，”他想了想，又避开了Solo紧盯着他的视线。  
“好吧，65%……如果做最坏的打算的话。”  
“你在决定要帮我忙的时候就已经做好了这个最坏的打算？”Solo的信息素无意识地压迫起来，这让Mendez也不舒服地蹩起了眉。  
“没有，我以为你能控制住……”  
“所以错在我没有控制住。”Solo的口气让对话沿着不可预期的方向倾斜而去，“那为什么你要因为我的错而去承担可能会死亡的风险？”  
Mendez被标记时的痛苦Solo至今都还念念不忘，他抱着痛到近乎痉挛的Mendez不知所措，他除了吻去Mendez止不住的泪水之外，能做的就只有紧紧抱着他，等着他慢慢接纳慢慢承受。Solo那时在心里后悔自己意乱情迷后的一时冲动，但却无法停止。  
有些事是因为药物影响，而有些不是。Solo是比谁都能看清自己内心的那个人。  
然后他想，将错就错也未必是件坏事。  
但被他标记的人现在却要亲手结束这个未必是错误的错误。  
“是我低估了药物对你的影响，我不该对我不了解的药物妄下定论。”Mendez做出妥协的姿态，他不想和Solo就这个已成定局的事实争吵，何况争吵已没有任何意义，“在当时那种情况下，我不可能看着你死，”  
“但是你现在要我看着你死？”Solo握紧了手心，手臂上冒出的青筋清晰可见，“你大可以不管我的死活逃得远远的，或者指望我自己熬过来，我不相信你在松口的时候没有考虑过可能会发生标记这种事！”  
“那是因为我信任你！你给了我承诺，我相信你！”  
Solo意识到自己愤怒又迷惑的痛苦情绪已经不自觉间影响了Mendez，他赶紧释放信息素试图抚慰Mendez，而Mendez只是苦笑着离开了餐桌走向门口，披上了外套。  
“Solo，这本来就是一个意外，你不需要为这个意外负责，但我要为我当时自己所做的决定负责。你看，这样的我和你，真的要因为一个可笑的标记而捆绑在一起吗？”他焦棕色的瞳孔里满是苦涩的温柔，“你不会想这样的。”  
我想标记你。我想和你有共同的联接。我想和你同生共死，也想和你一起入睡，一起醒来。  
不可以吗？  
“我想。”  
Solo对着关上的门回答了一声。  
Mendez没听见。


	3. Chapter 3

白炽灯。消毒水。警示牌。拐过长长的走廊后，Solo推开了手术室的门。  
空无一人。他闭着眼晃晃脑袋，再睁开时，毫无生气的Mendez出现在了手术台上，满手是血的医生护士们将他团团围住。  
心电仪上的曲线已不再有高低起伏而趋缓成一条直线，Solo感觉自己的心脏也跟着一起停止了跳动，窒息般的禁闭感让他动弹不得，只能眼睁睁地看着Mendez孤单而冰冷地躺在他面前，从后颈汩汩涌出的血是画面里唯一仍在流动的事物。  
Solo从噩梦中惊醒的时候，Mendez也同时在自家床上倏地睁开眼睛。  
——还好只是个梦  
——他做噩梦了。  
他捏了捏眉头，才发现自己已经一头冷汗，想必身处另一空间的Solo也没有好到哪去。  
Mendez长长地吁了一口气，他不知道Solo的噩梦的具体内容，但刚刚片刻间全身血液倒流手脚冰凉的感受却异常清晰，他在睁眼的一瞬间下意识地去寻找Alpha的信息素试图获得一点安心，然后他才猛然想起他这是在自己家。  
他在黑暗中完全地放空自己发了一会儿呆，直到电话铃响起。  
两个人默默无言了一阵后，Solo先开了口。  
“你还是决定要做手术？”  
长长的呼吸声里，Mendez感觉自己能听到Solo隐约的怒意。  
“……我很抱歉，”Mendez依然没给对方什么希望，“但这是最为合适的选择。”  
“哪怕你会死在那张手术台上？”  
在Solo做梦之前，这个手术的一切信息对他来说都是扁平的、毫无概念的，但现在一切结局都有了具象化的体现，他看到了伤口，看到了血，看到了不再呼吸的Mendez。  
所以他现在切切实实地恐慌了起来。  
“……我不会死的。”Mendez说出这句话后自己都觉得有点可笑，这甚至都算不上一个保证。  
“希望如此。”Solo率先挂了电话，他在漫长的黑夜里睁着眼睛再也无法入眠，等他第二天云里梦里又被O'Donnell的电话吵醒的时候，甚至以为今天已经是Mendez要做手术的日子了。  
“你这是去干吗了？”O'Donnell被Solo难得显露的憔悴样子惊到了。  
“你知道的，遇上了一个倔强的Omega。”Solo喝光了手里的咖啡，那并没有让他好受多少，他瘫倒在了O'Donnell办公室的沙发里，O'Donnell正忙着手头的事情，就放任Solo眯了一会儿。  
上一件事终于告一段落，O'Donnell现在该做正事了。  
“我需要知道你上次被注射药物后的具体情况。”  
Solo显然没想到对方会问这个，“我以为你是为了阻止Mendez自杀才会找我？”  
“…他只是做个手术而已，不是自杀，”O'Donnell想了想，又纠正了自己，“好吧，那确实和自杀差不多，但那个我们得之后再谈，现在有更紧急的情况，我需要知道那天的所有细节。”  
知道全部细节当然不太可能，但Solo还是从Mendez丢失抑制剂那天开始把所有能记住的部分和O'Donnell讲述了一遍，不过，那些值得珍藏的情节O'Donnell就没有必要知道了。O'Donnell边听边在电脑上敲打着什么，随后他从桌面上的一堆文件里找出最薄的那份递给了Solo，“根据最近的任务反馈，你不是唯一一位被注射这种药物的Alpha特工。”  
“什么？”这倒确实挺让Solo意外的，他和Mendez上次拦截到的文件还在慢慢解密中，他在当时只认为是自己暴露后对方为了拖延逃跑时间而针对他进行的攻击。但他翻了下资料，不包括他，半个月内还有另外五名CIA的Alpha特工被某种不明药物攻击，有两个因为当时自己的伴侣在身边所以损害不算明显，另外三个独自出任务的就没那么好运了，他们因为失控而冲进了人群造成了不小的损失和恐慌，事后他们却对当时的行为全无记忆。  
所以，要不是当时Mendez愿意松口，他现在大概也在总部的审讯室里被关着呢。  
想到这里Solo又没法对Mendez生气了。  
“我得说你的新陈代谢能力确实特别强大，竟然没有留下什么后遗症，”O'Donnell斜着眼睛，试探着问，“也或许Mendez的信息素在某种程度上帮助了你？”  
Solo看了看另外几名特工的医疗记录上标注的“多汗、显著脱水症状、出现短暂幻觉”后思考了一下——“也许他们在我身上试验的是初代药物，在发现达不到他们的要求后迅速做了改进，也因此在我之后的受害者反应才会一个比一个激烈，”Solo思考着这个符合逻辑的推论，“你看有没有这种可能？”  
“可惜现在就算给你做个彻底的全身检查也查不出什么了，但我们至少多了个可以搜寻的目标。”O'Donnell打了几个电话，让人去检查那天酒店大堂的监控，Solo在旁边安静地看他部署完毕后找到机会开口：  
“现在我们该谈谈Mendez了吧？”  
“也没什么紧要的，”O'Donnell早就准备好似的，扔给了Solo一副耳机，“一个小时后我约了Mendez见面，或许你该听听他的想法。”  
O'Donnell算是Solo在CIA为数不多的较为欣赏的高层，此刻他打算把“较为”升级成“最为”了。  
“我可不想CIA失去这么优秀的专家，”O'Donnell穿好外套离开前又补了句，“何况他也是我的好朋友。”

O'Donnell到达餐厅的时候Mendez已经点好餐了，他看着Mendez面前那碟只有小番茄、胡萝卜和生菜叶的沙拉吃惊了好久。  
“医生给的饮食建议。”Mendez解答了O'Donnell的疑虑。  
——所以他已经见过医生了。Solo觉得自己又开始焦虑了，他在O'Donnell的办公室里走动起来。  
“以朋友的身份说句实话，”O'Donnell收起了菜单，把手放上了桌面，态度十分诚恳，“我不理解你为什么在这件事上态度这么强硬。”  
“你应该知道我一直以来对婚姻的态度，”他逼着自己咽下了那些难嚼的胡萝卜，胃里几乎立刻泛酸，“因为一个生理性上的不可抗力就将两个人绑定在一起度过一生？这太荒唐，我很难接受。”  
“这也不是多难的事。”  
“但也不简单，不然为何如何维持婚姻仍是世界性难题？”  
——婚姻，一生。Solo无声地念着这两个词，他开始觉得自己之前轻率地冲Mendez发火确实过于冲动了。  
O'Donnell安静地搅动着咖啡，这两分钟的沉默对Solo来说也格外煎熬。  
“我以为对象是Solo的时候，你的这种关于婚姻的困扰和焦虑会好很多？”O'Donnell重新切入了话题，他想，Solo才是关键，“毕竟你们俩是那么好的搭档。”  
Mendez这回倒没有急着反驳，他终于吃完了碟子里的蔬菜，又赶紧灌了一大杯水来缓解舌根的清苦感。  
“是啊，那么好的搭档，但未必一定会是好的伴侣，”他现在说出口的话都有苦涩感了，连带着耳机那头的Solo也跟着放慢了呼吸，“他太优秀了，适合他的不应该是我这样的伴侣，或者说，也许他这一生都不该被任何一个伴侣绑定。”  
“我倒觉得他很乐意和你成为伴侣。”O'Donnell虽然这些天只看到Solo几次，大多是打个招呼就过去了，但他依然能分辨出与Mendez结合后在Solo身上出现的那些好的改变，他的气息甚至都变得更为有力了，有一种想要昭示全世界他是Mendez的Alpha的骄傲感。  
“……Alpha的天性，侵略性的占有欲，标记后的成就感，过三个月，再去标记另一个Omega，他依然会感到满足，”Mendez平静地冲着Alpha上司陈述事实，“难道我说的不对？”  
O'Donnell一时之间无法反驳，耳机那头的Solo也是。  
但他知道问题所在了。  
“那也得等他标记了另一个Omega以后你才能知道他是不是这样，”O'Donnell得承认和Mendez辩论真的挺费脑子的，“你既然最反对以既有属性来判别人群，为什么又要给Solo套上这些尚未发生的罪状？”  
这回轮到Mendez无话可说了，O'Donnell没放过这个机会。  
“人跟人都是不一样的，Solo尤其不一样，你得承认。”  
——意识到这是O'Donnell对他的夸奖，Solo盘算着该请O'Donnell吃顿大餐来表达感谢。  
这话提醒了Mendez一直妄图忽略的那个事实：Solo在标记他的时候，确实是清醒的。  
“……好吧，你就当是我对自己没有信心吧。”  
他现在终于不得不直面这个事实了。  
“虽然是最好的医生，但这么高的死亡率……我可真希望你再好好考虑。”O'Donnell现在把所有指望都放在了耳机那头的Solo身上，他以为在这场对话结束后Solo会立刻找Mendez好好谈一谈，但Solo却出乎他意料的冷静。他给O'Donnell去了个道谢的电话后只说了句自己会有办法的就没再多说什么了，搞得O'Donnell想骂脏话，毕竟Mendez已经为了几天后的手术请了假，而他也用尽了所有办法。

做手术的那天O'Donnell问Mendez需不需要陪他到场，但Mendez表示他一个人能够应付。他出发去往医院的路上心里有一点莫名其妙的期待，期待会在医院门口见到Solo，但现实并没有给他惊喜。  
直到他去了医生的办公室却没有见到人之后，惊喜才姗姗来迟。  
“他没有跟您联系吗？”护士也很吃惊，医生三天前就推了一切安排匆忙地休了年假，而所有人都以为他会和自己的病人沟通好。  
而这个病人——为了手术连续吃了七天的药物，控制饮食，甚至请了半个月的假来面对这一切，最后却告诉他，医生突然离开了，谁也联系不上？！  
Mendez这会儿甚至都懒得自嘲了，一个Omega所能经历的最坏的情况他都经历过了，他觉得自己在某种程度上应该已经称得上是无坚不摧。  
在开车去Solo家之前他自暴自弃地在医院楼道扔掉了所有他为手术准备而吃的药，那些无辜的蓝色黄色的小药丸承受了他大部分的怒气，被他的鞋底碾磨得粉碎。Mendez觉得如果不这样做的话，他可能就会因为冲动驾驶在半道就出事。  
“Napoleon他妈的Solo，”钥匙刚拧进锁孔时Mendez就差点把门直接踹开，他气喘吁吁，“是不是和你有关？”  
Solo拎着报纸从房间里踏了出来，他看见Mendez并没有显现出任何惊讶的样子，只是看了看手表：  
“比我想的还要早回来。”  
两个人交换了一下呼吸的频率，Solo用明显轻松的神情给了Mendez一个无声的答复。  
“所以确实是你做的。”Mendez用肯定句证实了自己的疑问，有一秒他觉得自己出奇的平静——在来的路上他一直在不停自我肯定和自我否定，他在想Solo如果承认了怎么办，否认了他又该怎么办。Mendez在当时就无法设想出一个结果，而此刻他依然如此。  
他怔忪地站在原地，硬是一个字都说不出口。  
“我只是友好地请医生全家去一个美丽的海岛度了个临时的假期，”Solo在沙发的一角坐下，开始悠闲地翻阅起了报纸，直到Mendez走得足够近了——然后一把掀走他的报纸时，他才终于抬头看向了Mendez：  
“至于要何时回来，取决于你。”  
“你他妈的……”要不是Mendez的素养足够好，他现在应该已经抓起手边能抓住的任何东西往Solo的脑袋上砸了。  
“除了这个办法之外我找不到别的阻止方式了。”  
“那我倒确实不明白你为什么要阻止我。”  
“你就这么抗拒被我标记和我成为伴侣？”Solo站了起来，他走近了Mendez，撤走了所有伪装出的悠然自得，他的表情疲惫又受伤，而Mendez看得出来那都是真实的。  
“……我只是——”Mendez暂时忘记了自己才是该愤怒的那个，他在思考，面对Solo时，他总是在思考，思考语气的分寸，思考什么话该说什么话不该说，而Solo从不去戳穿他的尺度。  
“你只是觉得我们很适合做搭档，不敢去想我们也许更适合做伴侣这个可能性。”  
但现在Solo的立场毕竟不一样了。  
“所以你——”Mendez没用太多时间就猜透了其中的原委，但意外的是他并没有为此而感到生气，“窃听了我和O'Donnell的对话。”  
“是O'Donnell的主意。”Solo举起一只手坦诚了自己的罪，也轻易招供出了帮凶。  
Mendez有些气恼，但也终于松开了一直紧绷的神经。现在他和Solo之间无法亲自开口打破的隔阂消失了。  
“你也可以想成是我们都很害怕失去你才想出了这么多糟糕的办法——”Solo站到了和Mendez面对面的位置，他尝试着用指尖轻触了一下Mendez的手心，Mendez反应迟钝地没有躲开，于是Solo的手大胆地从他的指节间溜了进去，十指交握。  
“你根本想象不到我有多害怕失去你。”  
Mendez又想躲避Solo的视线了，他不知道为什么就是没法接受Solo露骨的表白，那让他有一种身处于幻觉的漂浮感。  
但Solo牵着他站在这里，哪也不让他去。  
“你对自己没信心，这我无法改变，但或许可以试着对我多点信心？”  
……说得轻松。Mendez差点顺着心理活动把这句话说出口，在他制止自己的时候差点咬断舌头。  
“你看，我们…不是你发情，就是我发情，是吧？”Mendez含糊地吐露了想法，Solo觉得他可能还是有点羞于说出自己的内心，但Mendez真的只是咬到舌头所以暂时说话不利索而已。  
“看来我们又想到一起去了。”Solo牵着Mendez就往门外走，而后者在咽下嘴里血腥味的同时努力翻找在来的路上编排好的一切骂Solo的句子，但直到他被Solo塞到副驾驶扣上安全带后，他都没想起来哪怕一个字。  
“去哪？”他问问题的时候有点懵，但Solo又被他茫然的样子打动。  
他没正面回答Mendez，这份神秘感一直持续到车在一处他们不常去的安全屋前停下，当Mendez推门而入后，一个再熟悉不过的事物出现在他眼前。  
“我不敢相信你竟然把这张床垫运了回来？！”Mendez指着在波茨坦的安全屋里陪他度过发情期的那张床垫，它现在看起来依然破旧不堪，但还好比那时干净多了。  
“我想了很久问题出在哪儿，后来我觉得大概是我们的开端不太好，”Solo关上门，从背后抱住Mendez推着他往床垫所在的位置走去，“我们第一次做爱的原因是因为你丢了抑制剂，请求我帮忙，而且竟然是你开口的……”  
“我当时是真心实意地请求你的帮助。”Mendez想推走Solo，他不得不承认Solo的信息素和肢体接触让他隐隐地有了反应。  
“再听一遍果然还是觉得很糟糕。”  
“不然我应该怎么说？”  
“我真心实意地想和你做爱。”Solo按着Mendez在床垫上坐下，“别说这不是你当时的想法。”  
“这不公平，你当时是我可见范围内的唯一一个Alpha！”  
“所以你的意思是如果当时有别的Alpha你也会开口请求帮助？”Solo跨出一条腿半跪在Mendez面前，他的信息素也同时压迫了下来。  
“当然不！绝不可能！”Mendez立刻否决了，然后他意识到自己被Solo绕了进去，但他也确实摸清了其中的重点——在那个晚上当他遵从潜意识的需求终于开口的时候，协助他妥协的底线并非是因为在他面前有一个Alpha，而是因为在他面前的这个人叫Napoleon Solo。  
“你终于看到关键了。”Solo伸手理了理Mendez乱了的刘海，比那天吵架分别后又长长了点，这让他的脸部轮廓看起来更加柔和，“这才是正确的开端。”  
Mendez没话好说了，人常常这样，跨过一道门以后再回头看，会发现自己当时有些决定确实挺可笑的。  
尤其他还为此变成一只兔子吃了那么多天的蔬菜！他都替自己的胃觉得委屈了，不知道现在拍拍肚子跟它们说一声对不起还来不来得及。  
“但是……等等……你先让医生一家回来。”Mendez被Solo顺势压倒之后又想起什么试图爬起来，这动作被不耐的Solo轻而易举按了回去。  
“还没放弃割除腺体的念头？”Solo审视着还有空关心别人的Omega，眼神赤裸地望进Mendez的心底。  
“不，不是……”  
“‘不’的意思到底是放弃了还是没放弃？”  
Mendez的声音轻的大概只能自己听见，他觉得自己面对Solo从来没这么窘迫过：  
“放弃了。”  
“我相信医生不会介意陪家人多玩几天的。”Solo对变换声调以适应各种场合这件事擅长极了，现在他的声音变得又低缓又性感，深沉地让Mendez又想要逃。这张床垫真的该死的糟，但现在他没发情，Solo也没发情，两个人都极其理智，任由荷尔蒙和信息素尽情作祟，这一切又该死的好。  
他不由得又开始想，如果他那天没有弄丢抑制剂，他又要和这样的Solo做多久的搭档？不能怪他喜欢多想，他只是出于工作习惯而总是下意识地去思考一件事会产生的各种可能性。不过Solo没给他太多的时间，他感到一阵凉意，然后Solo温热的躯体覆了上来。  
身体靠得太近，所以分不清有力而起伏的跳动声到底是来自谁的胸腔。  
Mendez在Solo绵密的吻里动了动指节，Solo立刻回应了他——他用力地紧了紧握住Mendez的自己的手，虽然已经不能再紧了，但他仍在尽力挤压出缝隙之间的每一寸空气。  
他握得太用力，以致于充斥在Mendez心里的那些不安定的漂浮感，终于都烟消云散了。


	4. Chapter 4

Solo第一下撞进Mendez身体里时Mendez叫了一声，虽然已经有足够多的肠液作为润滑，但Solo的尺寸还是让Mendez觉得有点无福消受。当他发情的时候也许这是种绝对的满足，但Mendez现在没被情欲控制，脑子清醒得不能再清醒，比起爽，他还是更多地觉得疼。  
“操。”他骂了一句，立刻又被Solo报复性的冲撞动作搞得浑身发麻。  
“现在正在‘操’的人可是我。”他能感觉到Mendez的穴口正在拼命地动作，像是要把它推出去又像在邀请他进得更深似的，既抗拒又迎合。  
Mendez没有办法，他交缠在Solo腰后的腿使不上力，只好不适地扭了扭腰试图找一个能让他觉得舒服点的姿势，这动作让两个人都忍不住抽吸了一下。  
“别乱动。”Solo捏了捏Mendez的大腿根部让他老实点。他没急着继续动作，他得忍着，不能表现得又像个莫名其妙发情满脑子只想着操哭Omega的Alpha一样。他等Mendez的喘息变浅后才又和他交换了一个足够深的吻。  
“我得说，这还真…”Mendez现在终于觉得自己缓过来了，不得不说前几次因为两个人总有一个人处于非清醒状态下，所以他的羞耻感减少了很多，现在他们这么赤裸相对，看着彼此的眼神里都有自己的倒影，他还真的觉得——“挺尴尬的。”  
Solo对此的回应是不急不躁地又缓缓抽插了一轮，结果前一刻还在说尴尬的人这一刻又完全把自己交付给了他的Alpha，随着他的节奏不顺畅地呼吸惊喘。好几次他为了防止自己的腿挂不住而伸手搂住Solo的肩头，指甲一不小心差点抠进对方的肉里，不过他知道Solo的能耐，这种节奏对他来说不过是情趣一般的存在。  
果不其然Solo很快就停了下来，但他的性器依旧停留在Mendez体内，他咬了口Mendez的下巴，“现在你的感觉还只剩尴尬吗？”  
该死的，当然不是。Mendez现在连对疼痛的感官知觉都消失了，只剩尾椎刺刺痒痒的酥麻，连心里都有种满满涨涨的潮湿感。Mendez在Solo身体下方看着他，眼睛里都是他带着坏心眼的微笑，他有点不敢相信这是自己认识了好几年的搭档——现在又成了爱人，虽然他们谁都还没开口说过爱这个词，但Mendez知道这是属于他们之间矜持又有趣的距离。  
Mendez感受到Solo又咬了他一口，这次是胸前的硬挺，他抗议了一声立刻从短暂的走神中抽离。  
“看来我们还有很多需要磨合的地方。”Solo不满似的整个身体又往前推挤，“我得好好研究怎么样才可以让你完全投入性爱里。”  
“闭嘴…快点…”Mendez抛开了那些有关无关的思绪，屈服在Solo不可思议的耐心中，他瞪着Solo的样子软软的，接着用脚跟够着Solo的屁股敲了敲他。  
“我得说…你求人的样子…虽然不诚恳，”Solo又开始亲吻他绷紧的肩膀，感受他欲望得不到缓释的难耐，断断续续地说着话，“但挺可爱的。”  
Mendez还想就此事反驳两句，却被Solo抓着肩膀按在了床垫上，动作太快导致他的头磕到了墙壁，不过两个人谁都没在意这些无关痛痒的细节。Solo强装出来的耐心全面迸裂，他把Mendez的上半身牢牢摁住，一下子猛力抽插了起来。Mendez一开始还想要吞下呻吟，渐渐地他只能胡乱地发出湿哒哒的类似鼻音的喘息，Solo没腾出手或者嘴唇去给他本来就发烫的皮肤再升高一些热度，只是最原始地动作着，把Mendez禁锢在他的身体下，不给他任何逃脱的机会。  
而Mendez也没想逃，他试图弯曲手臂抓住Solo按着自己的手但失败了，像是怕压断他肩膀一般Solo倒是会心地放开了他。他亲了亲迷迷糊糊的Mendez引导他翻了个身，Mendez还没有趴好的时候Solo又完全顶了进来，他本来就酸软的四肢和腰部几乎要承受不住这种冲撞，差点滑下去的时候被Solo扶住了。  
Solo没再分心说什么话，他只是在专心地操Mendez，不用像前几次那样担心Mendez会如何看待他，也不用害怕Mendez一转身当什么都没发生过一样说“我们只是搭档只是互相帮了个忙”，那对他来说曾经是一种可怕的判决，而现在他终于不用再担心发生那些情况了。  
这种美好的、不带任何杂念的占有，他知道Mendez也正在享受这感觉。这种共感刺激得有点不真实，但他确实体会到了由结合而带来的幸福的感受，确切地充盈在他每一个细胞里，甜蜜得令他有一种心脏都被绞痛的错觉。  
在两个人同时高潮过后仍眩晕在这种浪潮里的时刻，Solo听到了一声不确定的啜泣。  
“Mendez？”他大口喘着气，试图去看看哭声的来源。  
而Mendez只是小幅度地抽动着，执意不肯翻身。  
他竟然在非发情期的情况下被操到不自觉流泪，Mendez有点恼火于自己的失控，打定主意要做一只鲣鸟，干脆把头倒插进沙子里一躲了之。  
但Solo并没有让他得逞，他在Mendez用被子把自己包住前又整个拽了出来。  
“你怎么了？”Solo以为自己又弄疼了他或是什么的，Mendez这会儿的表现和Omega发情期的生理性流泪似乎不太一样，他对Mendez完全红了的眼眶有点不知所措。  
“不我没事我只是…”Mendez试图把那种难过的情绪死命压进喉咙里，但它们在Solo小心又担忧的语气里仍不知死活自顾自翻涌了上来：  
“我很抱歉，为我的固执。”  
Solo这下看起来真的被吓到了，他下意识地想摸摸Mendez的脑袋像哄小孩子一样去哄他，但又觉得那看起来蠢极了。有那么几秒钟他甚至都不知道该用什么姿势去抱Mendez，在这漫长的半分钟里，Mendez透过朦胧的视线看到他的Alpha慌张地把自己当成了一个烫手的珍贵玩意儿，既碰不得又摸不得。  
最后他终于捞回了自己的神智，捧住他的脸亲了亲他的额头——多么俗套的安慰。  
“不要道歉，”Solo的声音在Mendez听起来又有点儿委屈，即使他知道这并非抱怨，“你上一次跟我道歉完之后就准备去解除标记了，我可不乐意听见你的道歉。”  
“……那个的话，我也很抱歉。”  
“我就是拿你没办法，是吧。”Solo换了个姿势，将Mendez按到自己肩窝处，他用下巴抵住他的头顶。Mendez的发很柔软，他的五指交缠于其间，那令他觉得舒心。  
Mendez对Solo贴心地替他埋住脸的行为感到窝心，他尽量让自己莫名其妙的眼泪尽快收住，虽然那有点难做到，但他还是强迫自己完成了八九成。  
Solo安静地等待着Mendez的情绪平稳下来，他甚至刻意收敛着自己的信息素，不想让自己有任何一丝打扰到Mendez的地方。  
“现在在想什么。”  
Solo伸过手又从上方把平静下来的Mendez带到了怀里，他将唇贴着Mendez的额角，无声地笑着。  
“在想这张床垫真的没有继续存在的意义了。”Mendez哭过后的声音既无气又无力，仿佛只是从喉咙里发出的细微的振动。  
他把罪责都迁怒于这张床垫，如果它的弹性足够好的话，自己被Solo压着的时候，内部的弹簧应该好好地支撑住两个人的重量而不是直接让他陷到几乎贴着地的地步，这样自己也不会连骨头都感受到挤压的痛，更别提Solo让他趴着从背后进入他的时候，他的手肘下方为了承受住Solo的攻势几乎要撑出一片瘀青。  
现在的Mendez，再次认真考虑起了烧掉这张床垫的可能性。

床垫最终还是没被烧掉，Solo力排众议——只有Mendez一个人的异议，但Solo说Mendez一个人的意见抵一百个人的。不过那也没什么用，床垫还是被保留了下来，如果不是Mendez看起来真的嫌弃极了，Solo大概会把它运回家靠在墙上做个装饰什么的，他坚称这张床垫是他们之间的吉祥物。  
“认真的？你的时尚品位已经退化到这个地步了？”Mendez觉得这张床垫对他来说就是个噩梦，虽然梦里也有好的部分，但那些好的部分仅仅来自于Solo。  
“你会知道我的品位的。”Solo又把Mendez塞进了车里，而Solo还停留在他身体里的感觉让他坐立不安，他现在只想尽快洗个澡，但是开车的人显然没打算让他轻易如愿，他在座位下翻了一会儿，掏出一个盒子。  
Mendez有点被吓到了，在Solo模仿着电影里的那些慢镜头缓缓打开盒子的时间里。  
“……我以为我们可以避开这些庸俗的情节。”他的手被Solo抓住，戒指不由分说就被套了上去。  
Solo亲了下他无名指的指尖，又举起来仔细欣赏着他花了三天挑选的戒指。Mendez的手指修长好看，虽然不比自己的厚实有力，但总让他很想牵进手心里，“你竟然将这种必要环节称之为庸俗。”  
Mendez笑得微微眯起了眼睛，他的手还被Solo抓着，Solo看向盒子里落单的那只戒指，示意性地朝Mendez瞄了瞄眼睛。  
“我可真想拒绝这件事…”他嘟囔着，用自己还能自由行动的那只手帮助戒指去了它该正确待着的地方。  
“不得不否认这种仪式感会令人获得无谓的满足确实挺神奇的。”得逞的人把两只戴上戒指的手交叠在了一起。  
“所以你对它们有什么看法？”Solo还想听听Mendez对戒指的评价。  
“想快点回家洗个澡。”Mendez感受着套住指节的那环金属，微微的凉意在接触到皮肤的瞬间很快就消散了，从触觉上来说没制造太大的存在感，但却让他觉得沉甸甸的。这大概就是人类易得的通病，当某种事物被套上象征性的意义后，那种庄严的承诺性就会恰到好处的给你某种提醒。  
“棒极了，我为你套上婚戒，你却只想着洗澡。”Solo将身体在驾驶座上摆正了，在Mendez提醒他单手驾驶十分危险被无视后，车才终于被发动。  
“你现在是在给我套上什么不浪漫的罪名吗？”  
“认识你的第一天我就知道你是这样的人了，我可不会抱怨我自己的选择。”  
从Solo的嘴里时不时跳出不正经的情话实在不稀奇，不过现在这些话有了固定的接收对象，Mendez觉得自己该想办法尽快习惯，至少不要在每次听到这些话时都被甜蜜感冲昏而接不上嘴，像什么情窦初开的少年。  
二十分钟后Mendez如愿洗到了澡，当他擦着头发出来的时候才终于发现几个小时前没发现的细节——Solo家里的布局已经有了不少变化，他在房子里转了一圈，原本在客厅的健身器材都被Solo搬到了书房，因此客厅变得更宽敞更适合两个人走动了；而书房原本只是做样子的书架上已经整整齐齐排满了书，Mendez扫了一眼，大多都是他喜欢的作者，甚至还有几本已经绝迹的珍藏版；主卧不仅换了个更大的衣柜，床前还加了盏小小的阅读灯，Mendez猜想那是照顾到他睡前喜欢翻翻书的习惯；Solo不怎么抽烟，所以现在每个房间都能看到的烟灰缸一定也是为自己准备的。  
Mendez张了张嘴，一时之间不知该怎么说。  
怎么说……Solo让这个房子变得更适合让两个人在一起生活。  
它现在看起来像个真正意义上的家了。  
“不敢相信你在这几天里做了这么多事。”  
Solo没什么意外地在厨房探出头，事实上和Solo住过一段时间以后才发现，他比自己的想象中更热爱料理事业。  
“我是不是可以把这个当成表扬？”  
Mendez走了过去，靠在厨房门口看着Solo，他的袖子干干净净地挽到了肘部下方，手上的动作也是熟稔有余，刘海虽然散落了几根到额前，但整个人依旧显得一丝不苟格外精神。  
他觉得自己心脏有突然迅速跳动了两下，不激烈，但足够让他脸红了。  
你这个恋爱中的呆子。Mendez在心里这么评判自己，但还是默默走到了Solo身后，靠上了他的背。  
“谢谢。”  
“不客气，如果你不介意的话可以先离厨房远一点吗？我得说我饿了。”Solo觉得Mendez应该也看到了他咧到耳根的嘴角了。  
“哦。”Mendez迟钝地眨眨眼，显然理解错了Alpha的意思，因为他的手从后面伸过来开始解Solo的衬衫扣子了。  
要不是手上油腻腻的，Solo真想直接把Mendez推到流理台上再做一次，但他目前还是得着眼于解决基础的温饱问题。  
“不，Mendez，我真的只是…肚子饿了。”

Mendez担心的两个人因为太过熟悉而尴尬的状况显然没有发生，从搭档到伴侣的转换自然无比，除了两个人的对话。他发现自从两人的关系变了以后，日常的对话里起码多了80%这样的废话，那主要缘于Solo比他从前在行动中认知的那个Alpha更细心、也更……啰嗦一些。  
而显然Mendez对此不适应的原因是，他在生活中会更为懒散。Mendez是长年一个人生活的人，只要还有快餐店在营业他就能活下去，他以为Solo也是个独行侠——虽然肯定比他的生活精致的多，但Solo却出乎他意料的比他更快适应。不用像Mendez一样固定去CIA报到上班下班让他有了更多的时间，而且他看起来非常乐意打理这个家，给Mendez定一些关于好生活的规矩。比如现在，他只是想躺在沙发上看一会儿没什么内涵却能令他发笑的综艺节目来赶走脑子里一堆乱七八糟的工作，Solo又已经双手抱臂在浴室门口等着他了。  
“你不先洗个澡吗？”  
“再过一会儿…”Mendez把自己蜷起来又换了个舒服的观赏姿势。  
“过一会儿是多久？”  
“五分钟？”  
“那些节目真的值得你花费五分钟？”  
Mendez只好在睡着前强迫自己站起来，在被Solo推进浴室后，他想，两个人一起生活原来会增加这么多无聊的对白。但，每一句废话又都是有意义的。而Solo和Mendez就在这些听来琐碎回想起来又会沉溺其间的对话里终日待在一起，偶尔Mendez觉得自己已经变得软弱，不再是从前那个固执坚硬的Omega。

在这没有什么阴谋、没有什么袭击、整个世界都风平浪静的一个月里，他们手头最主要的工作就是整理之前所有外勤任务所收集到的资料，拼出一个关于Vinciguerra的运作网络。他们两个乃至于一整个行动小组这一年来一半的外勤任务都和Vinciguerra有关，CIA在此前和U.N.C.L.E联合挫败了他们的核弹计划给他造成了重创，但也就消停了不到半年，他就又密谋着卷土重来，只不过这次用的方法更具有针对性。  
以前Solo评价过Vinciguerra如果失去了妻子的帮助一定不会做成任何事，结果偏偏他这次格外小心，就连抓捕一个明明已经在监控录像中露了脸的嫌疑犯都花了不少时间。而最后他们得到的最有用的信息，也不过是在柏林的某个地下工厂确实有一个开发药剂的秘密实验室。  
高层和参与这个事件的成员们为此在开会的时候争论不休，一方坚持认为这是一个吸引CIA去自投罗网的陷阱，一方则认为去搜查一个实验室根本不会对CIA造成太大的损失，即使有损失也一定可以再多搜捕出一些蛛丝马迹。更何况如果这个人说的情况属实，那实验室里现在应该还关着几个可怜的被抓去做人体试验的Alpha。综合这些情况，Mendez显然更支持后者的建议，虽然他们开了一下午的会也没有讨论出具体的应对措施，但Mendez条理清楚的发言已经基本让O'Donnell支持他的结论了。  
他想着回家再告诉Solo这些情况，却在半道上被一路和他并行行驶的车辆吸引了注意，直到车窗摇下，他才看到Waverly的半张脸。  
Mendez和Waverly谈不上多熟悉，但不多的接触里也足够让他对这个了不起的人产生信任。他点点头表示知道什么意思，然后跟着Waverly的车开到一片社区前停下。  
“柏林是个陷阱，我已经把Illya调去执行别的任务了，你也该让O'Donnell撤销要派Solo去的计划。”Waverly没有多说什么，直奔主题。  
“所以确实是针对Alpha群体的？”这和Mendez的猜想差距不大，他也没去追问Waverly的消息从何而来，不过U.N.C.L.E的行动因为不需要像CIA这样繁琐的批复流程所以反而更有效率，他猜想Waverly也许已经安插进了线人也说不定。  
“是，根据我掌握的消息，我更希望这次和U.N.C.L.E的联合行动由你代表CIA去。”  
收到提议的Mendez显然有点吃惊，不过很快就转过弯来，作为一直在跟进这个案子的CIA方面成员、又不是这种药物的攻击对象，他确实想不到拒绝的理由。  
“我暂时无法向你透露更多，也不确定到时在柏林到底会不会出事，但如果你愿意接受这个提议，我之后会再联系你。”  
这有点冒险，但只要一想到Vinciguerra上次有大动作时差点引爆了两颗核弹，Mendez就不敢掉以轻心。  
他没有花太久的时间考虑，“所以这是只有我们两个知道的事？”  
“是的，这次会面不存在。”他倒是对Mendez接受他的提议有信心，作为他观察了许久的人，如果不是CIA绝对不会松口，他还真的挺想把Mendez也一并吸收过来的。  
Waverly知道这个计划仓促得不负责任，而且他越过Solo直接单方面找Mendez多少有点不合适，不过考虑Mendez可能会起到的重要作用，Waverly决定还是把道歉的问题留到后面再说。

“你有任务？”Solo采购完回家的时候看到Mendez抱着衣服在家里走来走去，他放下手中的口袋才看到他正在整理行李，“为什么我没有接到通知？”  
“O'Donnell可能还没有时间跟你说，”Mendez停下了继续往行李箱扔衣服的动作，“早前在柏林给你注射的那个人被抓到了。”  
“这样…”Solo转了转眼睛，“我要不要去当面谢谢他？”  
他的小腿立刻遭到了Mendez的报复，但Mendez也不会真的用多大力气去踢。  
“事实证明你当时的猜想是对的，你是第一个试验目标，在你之后他们逐步改进了药物，因此之后被注射的特工遭受了更大的伤害。”  
“但这和你的关系是……？”  
“我们拦截的那份资料已经被完全破解，而它确实和Vinciguerra的某个计划有关，也和这些药物有关——”  
Mendez给了Solo一个消化的停顿：“被抓到的那个人供出了一间实验室的位置，那里或许还有被抓去做人体试验的平民，这牵扯到人质解救。”  
“所以我以为我也应该同行？”Solo放开了Mendez，眉眼间的距离显而易见的缩小，Mendez知道这是他不悦的前兆。  
“既然是针对Alpha特工的袭击，你认为CIA会蠢到派一队Alpha去自投罗网吗？”Mendez试图用手指抚平Solo皱着的眉，他当然没告诉Solo自己又找了O'Donnell改了他原定的计划，“到时也许他们更聪明点，随便给谁来上一针就大功告成了，听起来是不是挺方便的？”  
虽然Solo一贯觉得CIA确实不怎么高明，但也不得不承认Mendez说的有道理，只不过他就是不放心Mendez在没有他同行的情况下去执行这种目标不明的外勤任务。  
“还有六位Beta特工，四位来自U.N.C.L.E，他们负责外勤，我负责内勤通讯并以防可能会出现的意外情况，不知道这样的安排有没有让我这位神经紧张的Alpha放心？”  
Solo注意到了“我的”这个单词，然后他担忧的情绪就这么被抚平了，他愉悦地享受了一阵Mendez讨好的耳鬓厮磨，又把他整理得差不多的行李全部翻出来重新整理了一遍。Mendez知道他肯定在里面放了不下五个追踪器，虽然他不会真的时刻去监控，但这么做就是能让他安心。Mendez撑着手臂在一边看着，然后冷静地拆穿了他这种控制狂的倾向。  
“别说你以前从没发现过我这种必须时刻知晓你行踪的……习惯。”  
“你竟然称之为习惯？”Mendez挑眉表示怀疑，又拿出两支抑制剂放进了背包的暗袋。  
“相信我，如果我们有孩子了，你会感激我是个控制狂的。”  
“哦？”Mendez揽住了Solo的腰，下巴在他的后颈蹭来蹭去，“我们现在是在讨论孩子的教育问题吗？”  
“纠正，是在讨论孩子的问题。”Solo拿开了Mendez的手又转过身去抱着他，Mendez不知道为什么Solo站着抱住他的时候总会不自觉得晃啊晃的，那让他感觉两个人的智商情商都仿佛退回了十八岁。  
“所以你已经在考虑要个孩子了，”Mendez想着还好Solo看不到他现在笑开的表情，“是不是太快了？”  
“快吗？我都等不及了。”  
“看来我需要提醒你，我现在不在热潮期。”Mendez在Solo二话不说想把他推到床上前迅速躲开了，“而且我明天还要去柏林。”  
Solo决定暂时放过Mendez，等他回来了再好好和他讨论关于什么时候要个孩子的大问题。事实上，要不是考虑到Mendez明天一早就要出发，Solo这晚是绝不可能只做一次就放过他的。他特地在睡着前设好了闹钟，想着明天一定要比Mendez更早醒来给他弄个早餐，但等他一觉睡到八点起来的时候Mendez早就没了踪影，而且还贴心地帮他关了闹钟。  
他有点懊恼地算了下时间，Mendez这会儿应该还没登机，所以他尝试着拨通了电话，没想到Mendez很快就接了。  
“早安。”  
电话那头的声音听起来很嘈杂，但Solo能准确捕捉到夹杂在其间的Mendez的好心情。  
“您关了我的闹钟，很抱歉地通知您，您因此损失了一顿美味的早餐。”  
“哇哦，那真是太遗憾了。”Mendez排在队伍的最后等着过安检，想尽量延长和Solo的通话时间。  
“希望你不是饿着肚子出发的。”Solo揉着头发，嗅着Mendez残留在被子上的气息，“糟糕，我已经开始担心你了。”  
“噢Solo，我不得不说这听起来有点恶心。”  
“是真的，”他笑着翻了个身干脆把自己埋进Mendez的味道里，“回程前给我来个电话？”

他在接下来的几天都过得不太在状态，这是他们朝夕相处了一个月后第一次长时间的分别。Solo得承认他其实有点心慌，不知道这是不是因为互相有了牵绊而造成的离别的空虚。Mendez以前也常有不需要Solo同行的任务，Solo每次都不敢太明目张胆的担心，那会被Mendez指责为大惊小怪，但他现在可以尽情地表现自己的烦躁和担忧，因为他是Mendez的Alpha了。  
想到这层改变他又笑了，一个人躺在大床上看着天花板发笑看起来有点傻，但Solo一想到距离Mendez回来的时间又缩短了，他的焦躁就一扫而空。他拿起手机看了看时间，准备再睡一会儿，却在这时看到了他朝思暮想的来电。  
Mendez在几天的任务里没有分心再和Solo通话，只用几条简短的讯息就打发了，但他答应回程前给Solo去个电话，这样Solo就可以算好时间去机场接他。而Mendez照做了。  
“或许……早安？”车子发动，一切正常，Mendez瞟了瞟坐在车里的其他同事，尽量让自己的语气听起来不要那么雀跃，但另外几个人并没有在意Mendez的电话内容。  
“看来一切顺利。”Solo从床上跳起来，好心情终于在听到Mendez的声音时达到了这几天来的最高峰值，同时也感染了另一头的Mendez。  
“确实，已经出发去机场了。”他也笑着，想象着Solo的表情。  
事情出奇的顺利，他们找到了那间地下实验室，也在当地警方的配合下顺利解救了三名仍在深度昏迷中的Alpha，Mendez在现场收集到了一些他认为很有用的资料，甚至用不到五天，现在他们就要缩短任务进程准备回来了。他觉得自己讲电话的声音已经变得欢欣，直到被一个突然的转弯打断。  
“怎么了？”Mendez拿开电话问向驾驶座的同事。  
“我们被人跟踪了。”回答Mendez的声音倒是镇定又冷静，大概在处理这种突发状况上已经相当有经验。他们选择在早上八点车流量正好的时间出发，走最保险的线路。Mendez在这趟出发之前就从各个角度考虑过关于突发事件的可能性，所以在设计各种线路的时候格外小心，却没想到对方的嚣张程度超过他的预计。  
如果不是Waverly事先给过他预警，他还真的无法摸透Vinciguerra这么大费周章的动机何在。  
Mendez的神色严肃下来，直到手机里传来的人声越来越大。  
“告诉我怎么了？”Solo问了和Mendez一样的问题，用吼的。  
“没什么，我稍后打给你好吗？”Mendez虽然用的是征询的口气，但几乎是立刻就切断了通话，同时摸出了车座底下的枪。  
“五分钟后我会在广场前停下，到时你立刻下车，躲进人群，联系总部。”驾驶座的人下了指令，Mendez紧盯着路面计算着时间。  
“别担心，”坐在Mendez旁边的Beta特工看着Mendez挂断电话后明显紧张起来的表情，用肩膀撞了撞他，“记住我们的后备计划，带上所有资料离开是你的优先选择。”  
被叮嘱的人抿紧了嘴唇、深深地叹了一口气后才开口：“要让你们六个人来保护我撤退，这个计划真是糟透了，是吧？”  
“我觉得好极了，各司其职才能顺利完成每一个任务不是吗？”  
这冷静在Mendez看来有点过于残酷，但从理性方面来说Mendez无法反驳。他跟着对方朝后看的眼神望过去，紧跟着他们的SUV从两辆变成了三辆。他计算着秒数，最后的三十秒到来前车速明显加快，甩开了跟踪的车辆一段距离。  
“现在下车！”Mendez在开门的瞬间跳了出去，他抱着背包踉跄着爬起来准备往被突如其来的事故吓到的人群里跑，但急刹车的声音接二连三，然后是一两下枪声，广场上的人们在尖叫声中四散开来。Mendez还是放心不下，他忍不住回头看路面上的情况，他们的车已经被包围住，几辆车互相僵持着，直到Mendez看到从跟踪而来的SUV里走下来的人手里抬着个什么东西……  
“下车！下车！”他顾不得自己是任务中的优先向了，他往回跑去，挥着手大喊“榴弹枪！快下车！”，他知道对方已经注意到他了，因为他瞥到有戴着面具的人朝他走来，但他无暇去考虑这些。  
在Mendez被爆炸波及到而被甩出去前，他的手机一直处于被Solo呼叫的震动状态。


	5. Chapter 5

Solo在Mendez挂掉电话的瞬间就打开了他放在Mendez背包里的追踪器，他反复拨打着Mendez的手机，看着那些完全无法给他带来安定感的像素缓慢地移动。他坐立不安了十分钟，那股烦人的迷失感将他吞噬，电话里Mendez的语音留言温柔的不真实。但十分钟后，在他第不知道几十次重播的时候，那些定位的点突然停止了跳跃然后消失在了屏幕上。他终于待不住了，用最快速度赶到了总部，那里现在如他所想已经一团乱，O'Donnell的办公室里挤满了人，叽叽喳喳吵得Solo头疼，但O'Donnell看见Solo的时候还是冲他点了下头，然后把所有人都请了出去。  
Solo看到他花费了自己宝贵的十秒来深呼吸，像是要准备宣布某件很重要的事，Solo祈祷他不要说出口。还好最后O'Donnell只是像条鱼一样嘴张了又闭，接着对他说了“去柏林，现在”这句话。  
Alpha在这种时候展现了超乎寻常的理性，他把GPS定位出的坐标给了O'Donnell，然后他才意识到没什么用，事实证明这就是事发的那个广场。而O'Donnell比他更早一步看到了现场传回的影像资料，那帮人似乎完全不介意被当时周围的监控摄像头拍下。Solo在不算清晰的影像里看到被爆炸波及到的Mendez趴在地上挣扎着想爬起来，接着两个戴着面具的人迅速把他拖进了SUV，另一个角度里的影像记录下了他们从CIA的车里拖出了两名仍旧幸存的特工，最后他们开着来时的三辆SUV扬长而去，一切行动流畅得仿佛早就预演过几百遍。  
CIA有最快的办法让他们从美国到德国，但这速度对Solo来说远远不够。O'Donnell没有和他同行，他留在了总部指挥着行动小组。路途上的这几个小时对Solo来说是空白的、失去了方向感的，他在飞机上来回播放着那段录像，好像只要看着在里面出现的Mendez，Solo就不至于因为恐慌而发疯。  
等Solo终于到达事发的广场时Illya也已经到了，当然他们并不知道原本应该参与这次行动的人正是他们自己。广场前后拉起了长长的警戒线，那伙人在离开前给CIA的车子上泼了足够多的腐蚀剂，现在留在那里的不过是一堆不再冒烟的废铁和四具Beta特工的尸体，而采集到的几个脚印暂时分析不出任何资料。  
接着剩余的两具尸体和那三辆SUV也在几公里外的一个桥洞里被发现了。  
“Mendez不在里面。”Solo看到尸体的时候反复说了好几遍，他过于肯定的语气惹来了其他几个柏林当地警察的怀疑，虽然抱有希望是好的，但还没有验DNA就这么下定论实在不太专业。  
“他怎么知道。”他们听到有人用德语悄悄质疑了一句。  
“因为我是他的Alpha！他不在这堆尸体里面！我他妈比谁都清楚！”Solo几乎是暴怒着咆哮起来，Illya隔开了他和其他人之间的距离，他现在意识到Solo冷静的表象下早就变成了一颗随时会被引爆的炸弹。  
“嘿Solo，冷静点，”Illya把他推到一边，“他们没有恶意。”  
Solo拉了拉衣服就去找在场的鉴证专家对话，而被毁坏过的现场依旧没剩下什么有价值的信息。  
“他们做了充足的准备，经过桥洞前后的几个摄像头被破坏了，”桥洞里是难以散发的腐蚀剂味道还有一些不明的气味，所有人都明白那是种名为绝望的味道，在场的每个人信息素都不约而同收敛着悲伤起来。而Solo无暇去在意那些，他跟着鉴证专家的分析看着地上隐隐约约的刹车痕迹，“然后他们在这里换了车，用这种方法可以轻松混入了车流找不出踪迹。”  
一种被人掐住喉咙却无法挣脱的感觉环绕着Solo，他的追踪器早就连同Mendez的背包一起在那个广场被腐蚀成了烟，柏林方面严密监控了各大出入境港口但没有任何可疑，大家都知道那伙人一定带着被劫持的Mendez躲在柏林的某个角落，但Solo无论怎么整理都翻找不出一个头绪。他的状态仿似被打了强力肾上腺素一样，在别人都精疲力尽的时候依旧稍微睡个半小时就可以继续爬起来忙上一整天，然而最后得出的结论不过是，他们掉入了一个完美的陷阱，牺牲了六名Beta特工，被绑架了一名Omega特工，可怕的完美。  
但Mendez和他的联接始终存在，他不知道这算不算得上是某种安慰，因为没有人知道Vinciguerra留着Mendez的目的是什么。  
Solo现在唯一的希望只剩那个引着他们走入陷阱的罪魁祸首。

“我要见那个给我注射药物的人。”Solo的信息素压迫得令人不舒服，他连轴转了几十个小时回到美国后第一件要做的事就是这个，O'Donnell觉得自己同意让Solo去审问那个嫌疑人不是个正确的决定，但他说不出现在到底什么才是正确的。  
“他会被带去哪里？”Solo站在审讯室里已经懒得赘述那些形式上的废话了，他确信这人一定知道更多。  
“你们要他做什么？”  
Solo不知道他在Vinciguerra的策划里到底是一个什么角色，但他在供出实验室的情况后面对CIA再也没有说过一个字。他觉得自己应该抓着这人的头发把他的脑袋往玻璃上狠狠地砸，或者在他身上划上几十道不致命的伤口之类的，但他强忍着怒气指望着这人再给他一个方向。  
而那人只是低着头，连看都不看Solo一眼。Solo猜想他早有准备，不过Solo自己也有比O'Donnell预想中更多的手段来对付这种人，但他现在没有这个耐心。  
嫌犯第一声痛苦的叫喊响起的时候门就被推开了，但Solo只是把刀在他大腿里转了一圈，甚至眼珠都懒得转一下。  
“出去。”不容置疑的口气，仿佛谁要是再多说一句下一秒那把刀就会飞到他们身上。  
几个同事互相看了看，最后还是替他带上了门。  
对于Solo处决式的审问最后也没人追责，Sanders虽然和Solo的上下属关系很微妙，但他对这件事却选择了睁一只眼闭一只眼的态度；O'Donnell毫无疑问是力保Solo的那个，同时又有U.N.C.L.E附属关系的掣制，没人能对Solo弄伤一名参与了Vinciguerra阴谋的嫌疑犯说什么。  
“你知道害Mendez失踪的那个人吗？”  
“听说那条腿保不住了——”  
O'Donnell在走进办公室的路上没少听到类似的对话，等他推门进去的时候，Solo已经坐在那里了，他这段时间总是面无表情的样子让O'Donnell无法分辨他的状态到底是好还是不好。  
“让Mendez去是个错误。”  
“我知道。”O'Donnell点点头，在他旁边坐下。现在他们都知道了，而事实是Mendez是比所有人都预估到这会是一个错误的那个人，在他准备派Solo联合U.N.C.L.E去执行这个任务前，Mendez就找上了他，和他商量不应该派Alpha特工去，而应该由Beta特工以及自己去更为保险。他决定不把这些告诉Solo，虽然没太多具体的理由，但他觉得这对Solo会是一个更大的刺激。  
“我不相信在分析他的供词时没人指出这会是一个陷阱。”Solo的语气很冷，但他毫不在乎。  
“当时所有人都很明确这个陷阱是针对Alpha的，所以在此情况下做出了更为稳妥的选择。”  
“那为什么偏偏是Mendez？为什么偏偏是他？”CIA那么多优秀的专家，跟进Vinciguerra的小组不止他们这组，Solo翻来覆去地想也想不明白，为什么偏偏要是他的Mendez？  
O'Donnell看着Solo又泄恨似的抓乱了自己头发，对这个问题他也毫无头绪，“至少我们知道他……还活着，不是吗？”  
“他当然没死。”他是这个世界上唯一和Mendez有联接的人。他也不知道自己算不算得上是庆幸Mendez没死这件事，因为现在死根本就不是最坏的情况，但他害怕去想更多的可能。所有线索断在了那个桥洞里，这个嫌疑人的嘴里也套不出更多的话了，他拜托了所有关系网里的人在柏林帮他打听消息，但是一无所获，Mendez就好像一团水蒸气静悄悄地在这地球上蒸发了，而Solo不知道Vinciguerra是怎么办到的。  
在这之后搜查的进度就缓了下来，毕竟，这是伟大的中情局，他们总有更光荣的事业要去奋斗。O'Donnell分派了一个小组协助Solo，但他们的调查始终停滞不前。每次Solo感到自己要被绝望压垮时，就会去那间放着那张床垫的安全屋坐坐，一待就是一天，当他坐在上面时心里燃起的希望会比平时浓烈一些，像火在滋滋地烧着，仿佛等它烧出一个洞，Mendez的消息就会从那个洞里钻出来，带着温度给Solo一个滚烫的奇迹。  
但它终究只是没有生命的床垫而已，什么奇迹都不会发生。  
Waverly在这段时间偶尔还是会给他一些以他目前的状态仍能对付的任务，但都是通过电话沟通。Solo想亲自见见Waverly问问他有没有更好的找出Mendez的办法，Waverly却似乎在忙于更重要的事始终没能跟他碰面。倒是Gaby和Illya，为了Solo推掉了所有属于他俩的计划，想尽办法陪Solo完成每一个任务。他们尽量不会提到Mendez，但如果Solo提出什么新的想法，两个人也会陪他一起出谋划策。  
可惜现实总是毫无同情心地令人沮丧。  
“伙计，你没事吧？”Illya显然不是个会安慰人的人，Gaby已经后悔让Illya先开口了。  
“我挺好的。”Solo几乎是机械性地回答，在Mendez失踪的前三天里，每个认识他和Mendez的人都会问上一句“你还好吧？你没事吧？”，然后Solo就会用称得上是温和的笑容回应对方“谢谢我没事”。  
“但你现在看起来像个屎。”  
Solo哈哈大笑了几声，“你什么时候这么有幽默感了。”  
Illya摇着头准备拉着Gaby走开，放弃了继续安慰Solo的可能性，却又因为Solo的话停住了脚步。  
“他没死。”  
“……我知道，我们都知道他没死。”Illya与Gaby同时面露坚定，Solo内心感激。  
“但我不知道他在哪。”  
“一定会找到的。”Gaby拍了拍Solo的肩，“我们也在尽可能地打听消息。”  
“我五年前和Sanders交换条件进CIA的时候，以为就是简单地替Sanders做一些不太见得了光的活，我猜没人愿意和我搭档出任务，我也觉得我一个人更好。但是Sanders跟我说那个叫Tony Mendez的选择和我一个小组，他说Mendez觉得我很可靠而且值得信任，而我当时却在想，噢这见鬼的什么救援专家一定是Sanders派来时刻监控我的幌子。”  
“结果，该死的，他虽然一直提醒我团队协作那一套套的道理，但却比我更喜欢一个人待着。他绝对不会做什么高调炫耀的事，可行动力和责任心又比谁都强，你知道，他那个人…那时候的他更安静一点，不怎么说废话，但他看着你，让你知道他是个令人舒服的人，我待在他旁边的时候觉得很温暖。我猜我那时候就有点喜欢他，不是现在这种喜欢，但也还是挺喜欢的，你们懂那种感觉吗？”  
Illya和Gaby只是静静地听着，除此之外他们不知道还能做什么。Solo从以前就不常向他们提起Mendez，好像Mendez是什么不舍得与人分享的宝贝。  
“你敢相信吗？在他离开前，我们还在认真地讨论什么时候要一个孩子。真希望他只是故意躲着我，或者爱上了别人，如果真是这样那也挺好的。”  
他在头一个月的时候每天都不敢熟睡，他怕哪天一觉醒来他和Mendez之间的联接就被切断了，但那联接虽然微弱却仍存在着，Solo不敢放松。第二个月他能慢慢睡一个好觉了，因为Mendez会出现在梦里，在各种他熟悉的场景里，Mendez都真实存在着，他爱上了那种在梦里见到他的感觉。到第三个月的时候，他想也许Mendez厌倦了他厌倦了这里的一切，他演了一场戏然后彻底躲了起来，或许跟着另一个人远走高飞了。那也都挺好的，他是真的觉得挺好的，只要想到Mendez还是鲜活的，他就觉得一切都没有关系。  
除了这晚只有他们三个人知道的对话之外，Solo看起来活的还算踏实，除了会喝更多的酒抽更多的烟来打发一个人无聊的时间之外其余都还算正常。O'Donnell对此还觉得甚为宽慰，他知道这是Solo仍满怀希望的表现。  
如果不是CIA宣布把Tony Mendez定性为失踪决定停止搜寻的那天Solo大闹了一场，O'Donnell几乎要以为Solo真的能平静面对这一切。他揍倒了几个特警，咆哮着质问副局长为什么可以如此不负责任，短短三个月就终止了继续搜寻的计划。  
Sanders在他用椅子砸向对方之前赶了过来，他迫不得已给Solo来了管镇静剂迫使他冷静下来，在他没有闹出更大风波前把他带离了愤怒的漩涡。  
他大约一个小时后就醒来了，Alpha可怕的新陈代谢，而Solo又是其中的佼佼者。  
“你这种行为毫无意义。”O'Donnell指责他，却并不严厉，他在Mendez失踪后面对Solo的时候总是不知道该用怎样的语气。  
“至少我没有放弃Mendez。”Solo爬了起来，受镇静剂的影响他的耳朵里还在嗡嗡作响，他摸索着下了床，打了个趔趄要摔倒时O'Donnell扶了他一下，但又被Solo甩开了。他给自己倒了一杯酒灌了下去，觉得眩晕的状态缓解了很多。  
摄入太多酒精会老年痴呆——他又想起了Mendez说的话，他现在差不多每喝掉一瓶酒，Mendez的声音就会在他脑袋里响起。  
“Solo，我很抱歉，关于这个决定，我没有权限…”  
“收起你那虚伪的抱歉吧，整个CIA就他妈没有人觉得抱歉。”Solo把杯子摔在了地上，玻璃碎片四处飞溅，Solo想，如果Mendez在的话，一定会骂他为什么要拿无辜的杯子出气。  
“Solo……”  
“为什么我没有和他一起去？我应该保护他的，但是我他妈为什么不在那里？”  
Solo后悔的事情太多了，他应该在Mendez出发去柏林的那天更早地醒来，给Mendez做他爱吃的培根煎蛋；他应该据理力争要求这趟外勤和他同行，而在Mendez反对的时候，他应该干脆偷偷跟去柏林，随时待在他的身边看着他；他应该……  
这些应该在这三个月里像是一个诅咒，撕扯着Solo的头皮令他头痛欲裂。  
他在Mendez失踪的那一天不在他身边，而那之后存在于他身边的一切都失去了意义。  
O'Donnell叹着气离开了，Solo知道他无能为力。没有人要为Mendez的消失负责，甚至没有人真心实意地觉得抱歉，他们不是觉得Mendez死了就是觉得反正他过不多久就会回来，Solo为此觉得难过。  
三个多月了，办公室里Mendez的座位依旧空着，但似乎没人觉得不适应。每个人都照常上班下班，忙着拯救国家拯救世界，好像少了一个Tony Mendez是一件多么稀松平常的事啊，甚至没有人会担心地问一句如果Mendez没死的话他现在该是什么处境。  
那些什么Mendez厌倦他了、爱上别人了、远走高飞了，他知道这一切都是不可能的。Solo绝望地打破自己的幻想，拾起了他最不敢面对的那个状况——他被抓住了、他被囚禁起来了，他是个怕疼的人，他能忍受得了那些暗无天日的痛苦吗？而他甚至都不敢想象他还会遭遇些什么，因为自己不知道该怎么去救他。他的Mendez既坚强又脆弱，但Solo现在发现，自己比Mendez还要脆弱得多。  
留在属于他俩的双人枕上的信息素已经很淡很淡近乎于无了，Solo嗅着Mendez枕过的那头，努力回忆着遥远又熟悉的白雪松的香气。  
这么多天来缓缓积淀的悲痛都没能敲碎Solo坚硬的骨骼，但他知道现在自己只不过是一块即将崩裂的石头，随随便便回忆一点关于Mendez的细节，就能将他瓦解。  
那股味道在一瞬间轻易击倒了他。  
“我觉得我哪天要是闻不到你的信息素可能活不到第二天。”Solo仍记得他对Mendez这么说过。  
“不要总是说这么恶心的话。”Mendez虽然做出了嫌恶的表情但却对这种老套的情话意外受用，他送上了一个吻，那时甜蜜的氛围Solo仍记忆犹新。  
但他现在活了107天，他觉得自己是个无耻的骗子，他欺骗了Mendez，原来自己闻不到Mendez的味道依然能活得好好的。他觉得他应该和Mendez一起消失，这样就不用徒留在这里备受煎熬。  
在Mendez失踪的第107天，Solo抱着那只枕头，几乎要把自己的嗓子哭哑。


	6. Chapter 6

Solo坐进车里的时候，另外几名行动小组的成员正在讨论最近接连失窃的、关于那个针对Alpha药剂的分析报告以及相对应的治疗药物已经研发完毕的事情。他勉勉强强听进了点，因为在他现在的意识范畴里这能划分进“和Mendez有关”的范围。不过等那个腿上被他挖了几个洞的人一瘸一拐被押进来的时候就没人说话了，大家好像都在担心Solo会不会废掉他另一条腿，虽然感情上来说大家都不会阻止他，但现在显然不是个好时候。  
转移他的任务是Solo亲自要求同行的，O'Donnell认为以Solo的能力在场跟进不是坏事，毕竟不管他现在是什么状态，该做的事总还得接着做。Solo盯着这个人耷拉着脑袋被铐着的样子，不知道为什么莫名其妙产生了一些不安的感觉，也许这是Mendez失踪后导致他看到和Vinciguerra有关的任务就会产生的后遗症。  
“未来的三十分钟我觉得我们该注意点。”Solo开口了，这是到监狱的车程，他觉得有必要小心一点，即使大家都默认这个后来被证实为是研发诱发剂及抑制剂方面的专家早就被Vinciguerra放弃了、而这只是一次普通的日常任务而已。  
“放心，路况很完美，这是最佳路线。”司机回头朝Solo比了个大拇指，非常CIA式的肯定，带着这些情报机构特有的自大。他在柏林事件的报告里也看到了报告中对他们选择的回程路线的评价是“路况完美，最佳路线”，最后的结局却是Mendez完美的失踪了。  
有人伸过手来拍了拍Solo的肩，大概是想提醒他不要因为过于敏感而释放令人感到压抑的信息素。Solo没再做什么争辩，他点了点头，大家又各自检查了一遍装备和通讯，等车子发动后也就安静了下来。Solo全程盯着那个犯人，他偶尔也会抬头和Solo不小心对视一眼后就迅速移开，Solo觉得脑子里有根紧绷起来的神经一直在提醒着他什么，但他找不出依据。特工的直觉？哈，Solo又自嘲，如果直觉管用，他就不会让Mendez出事了。  
前十分钟一切都正常，道路畅通无阻，Solo盯着路面上驶过的车辆发了会儿怔，然后决定把自己毫无由来的担心吃进肚子里。不过那股担忧的感觉只来得及咽到气管，在它还没来得及滑进食道之前车速就突然慢了下来。Solo在第二辆车里看不到前方的情况，他听见司机在通讯器里和前方车辆上司机的对话：  
“有突发的车祸和路面塌陷，我们需要换备用路线。”司机回头朝车内众人示意，收到已知晓的答复后，第三辆车先行调头，而关有犯人的这辆在静静地等待。  
“小心。”Solo握紧了枪，刚刚的担心正在变成不安。他迅速在脑海里设计出了几种突发事件的可能，然后又根据现有的路面状况一一排除。如果他们要目标人物死的话，压根不用这么费劲，但显然让他活着才是对方的打算。  
第三辆车已经顺利调转成另一个方向，从司机那面的玻璃往前看去看不出什么，于是Solo把视线转向视野更广阔的后方，在他注意到那辆以极快的速度接近后方的车辆之前，他只来得及喊出“下车！”这声命令。  
几乎是车门被踹开的瞬间金属大面积擦碰的声音就接踵而至，一些队员已经举着枪跑向了发生小范围爆炸的地方试图救援，Solo第一时间揪住那个行动不方便的专家从车上跳了下来。他用吼的方式朝向通讯器要求第一辆车开门，他需要把对方的目标转移到暂时不会被爆炸波及到的安全车辆上。  
然而在前方车辆上的队员接应到他之前，又一辆极速驶来的SUV撞向了毫无障碍物遮蔽的第二辆车。几声无力阻止的枪响后Solo跳开了冲撞范围，在这过程中他的手里还紧紧攥着犯人的衣领，不过在不受控制的冲撞力下那人还是脱手被甩到了一边。CIA的车子在接连的撞击下倒向了路面，第一辆车也遭受到了波及正在左摇右晃，所幸在那之前他的队员们已经撤离了车辆。但Solo等待中的枪火交战并没有发生，因为紧接而来的白色烟雾让他无法睁开眼睛看清从对方车上跳下来的任何一个人。  
他的感官因为催泪瓦斯释放出的烟雾而变得迟钝，Solo趴在地上估算着事情发生的过程，五分钟？三分钟？那伙人甚至一枪都没开却用最直接的方式逼他们主动打开车门把人送了出来。直到轮胎擦着地面转弯发出尖锐刺耳的声音后，Solo眼睛里灼痛的感觉才好了一些，他撑着膝盖爬起来，被撞倒的三辆车都在冒着烟，而第一辆的状况最为惨烈，一些没来得及闪避的队员倒在地上，另一些也在试图从催泪弹的攻击中恢复过来。  
Solo最先回过神来，他从第一辆车里和其他人一起拽出了被卡住的司机，在所有车子都可能发生二次爆炸之前带着大家撤进了安全范围，等待消防车和救护车的到来。但他有一些心神分了出去，他不知道为什么这种行动的方式让他莫名有一种熟悉感。但它们来自哪里？  
等最后他检查完身体回总部的路上又打听了下其他队员的情况，除了第三辆车的司机受伤较重之外其余的人都只是些轻伤。那伙人只是制造了一起车祸，在路面上轰了几个大坑后干净利落地撞翻了CIA的车子，然后带着犯人离开了。而CIA这次依然没法从道路监控中查出什么，他们的老把戏，但又有些不一样——这次他们在桥洞里没有换车，虽然现场的勘察人员很快就发现了排水口下面的通道里藏着的玄机，但等他们也顺着那通道走到出口的时候，这伙人早就消失了。  
Solo开始思考对方这次的行动到底有哪里不对劲，更为低调和利索？更少的人员伤亡？他甚至都没有听到对方开枪！

“我知道他们留着Mendez有什么用了。”  
Solo冲进O'Donnell办公室的时候他正应付着不停打进的电话，他看着这个冲着电话冒火的男人突然有点可怜他，毕竟这个高层现在看起来已经处在发疯边缘，这场公路劫狱没有造成平民的死亡，但——“中情局在押送囚犯途中遭遇袭击”——光是这个耸动的标题就够爱面子的CIA焦头烂额一阵子了。  
最后他的电话线被Solo拔了，十分干脆的可以让他喘口气的方式。O'Donnell喝了一大杯水后，终于稍微冷静了点——冷静到能听得进Solo话的程度。  
“这种程度的袭击，他们完全可以干掉我们，但是他们没有，为什么？”  
他从Solo的信息素里闻出了一些未知的兴奋感。Solo的手握成拳头撑在桌面上，他在思考如何在最短的时间内组织出最清晰的语言来说服O'Donnell相信他的推论。  
失踪的Mendez，CIA丢失的文件，被劫走的嫌疑人。Solo终于发现这些看起来没什么联系的事情在他面前铺成了一张网。  
“也许是不想把时间耽误在这上面，毕竟那个专家对他们来说才是最重要的……”他相信Solo的猜想但却不愿意接受，因为如果这是真的，事情会比想象中还要复杂得多。  
“他们在柏林杀了六名特工！六名！”Solo低吼着提醒O'Donnell正视Vinciguerra并不会手下留情的事实。  
但这次，他们只是戴着Solo熟悉到死也不会忘记的面具，撞翻了他们的车，轰开了他们的车门，用催泪瓦斯熏得他们措手不及，然后等他们反应过来之前就把那个所有人都以为对Vinciguerra没有价值的专家劫走了。  
而能帮助他们在几分钟内干净利落完成这一切的，Solo相信除了Mendez不会有第二个人。  
“这次事件是Mendez策划的，至少他一定参与在其中，我确定。”他熟悉Mendez设计任务的原则，如果这场劫狱和Mendez无关，也许现在他也成了一具烧焦的尸体，“Mendez有说服他们的能力，你知道Mendez有，只要和他对话，任何人都会被他说服！他一定帮Vinciguerra破解了CIA的研发资料，而下一步他需要这个专家替他继续完善自己的诱发剂！”  
O'Donnell的神色终于凝重了起来。他看了眼办公室外来来去去的忙碌景象，好在并没有人在意这个办公室里在进行着什么样的对话。  
“Solo，听着，”O'Donnell放下了窗帘，“不要把你的这个设想告诉任何人。”  
Solo做出了一个“为什么”的神情，不过用不到十秒他就领悟到了答案。  
“认真的？就算是对立过那么多功的Tony Mendez，CIA也要翻脸不认人？”Solo开始觉得刚才自己的一时冲动实在太过天真了，如果不是O'Donnell足够相信Mendez的为人，自己现在也许已经被当成嫌疑人押进审讯室，而前一天还在CIA失踪名单上的英雄立刻会变成CIA的叛徒。比起第一时间救他，CIA更可能会做的也许是想尽一切办法把这几个月来毫无头绪的事件安到他的头上。  
被质问的人摇摇头表示无奈：他在这个机构工作了几十年，比谁都清楚它的无情之处。但好在，他也是这个机构里认识Mendez最久的人。  
“我不会帮你去证实猜想，接下来你做的一切我都不参与、不知情，但你可以动用我有权限调用的一切。”  
这算是一个保证，现在也只有O'Donnell的存在让Solo不至于对CIA彻底失望。Mendez的通信记录早就被谨慎的CIA查了个底朝天，当然不会有任何收获。如果CIA最优秀的伪装大师Tony Mendez真的计划要做什么，又怎么会留下痕迹？他甚至可以第二天就变身为另外一个与他毫无关系的人，Solo每次想到这些，就会特别感谢Alpha与Omega结合后就很难解除的那个标记，至少这让Mendez永远无法成为一个真正意义上的陌生人。  
“还有件事，我猜那有点关联…”  
O'Donnell终于还是把那天Mendez下班离开后又折回CIA找到自己要求去柏林的细节告诉了Solo，他在今天之前从来没有想过这会和Mendez的失踪有关，因为他要求出任务的理由过于理所当然。但是Solo说得对，Mendez有说服任何人的能力，他早就该想到的。所有人都把柏林的事件当成了意外，但如果，如果意外里也有蓄谋的部分呢？

Mendez从昏迷中醒来的时候，听到这个密闭的空间里还有另外几个人的存在，他便维持了面对着墙的睡姿，假装仍在昏睡。  
“别再给他注射这么多剂量的诱发剂了，如果你不想他死的话。”这段时间以来唯一能让自己有安全感的声音响起，Mendez又安心了一些。脖子和手臂被自己抓伤的地方显然已经处理过了，他能闻到一些酒精的味道，但反复结痂又被剥落的皮肤对这些刺激性的化学物品已经失去了太多该有的痛觉。  
“我当然不会让他死，”Vinciguerra的声音毫无感情，他一向是这样，“他对我还有用。”  
在此之前，Mendez从不知道仅仅是一层薄薄的指甲也可以划破皮肤后给人的身体造成这么大的痛苦，也许人类在伤害自己这件事上永远摸不到底线。但他需要保持清醒，而疼痛能让他从因为注射了诱发剂而引发的热潮中抽离。比起被发情折磨他更担心自己哪天因为失血或是破伤风而更早死去。不过好在医生的处理总是很及时，虽然Waverly安插的线人只是其中一个，但醒来时有专业人员在身边总是能让他能增加一点求生欲。  
“醒来了吗？”医生走到了Mendez躺着的、勉强可称之为床的地方，他拍了拍Mendez的肩，躺着的人装作被唤醒一样揉着眼睛爬了起来。  
“吃了这些。”他递过去药物和水，这能有助于加速诱发剂在体内的新陈代谢，Mendez现在的荷尔蒙分泌完全紊乱，这导致他即使在没有注射诱发剂的情况下也会有阵发性的热潮。他开始失眠，而失眠又加速了痉挛性的头痛，药物可以缓解他的症状，但更糟糕的是他对药物也同时产生了依赖。不过对Vinciguerra来说这都无所谓，只要Mendez的脑袋还是清醒的、能够替他做事就可以了。  
Mendez点点头，接过药吞下。  
“现在状况怎么样？我是说，还有什么需要我处理的地方吗？”  
被问话的人又摇摇头。Mendez不被允许与除了Vinciguerra之外的任何人说话。Vinciguerra靠在门口，看着医生也冲Mendez点点头后转身去收拾自己的药箱，在整理的间隙医生瞟了几眼散落在桌子上的画，那都出自Mendez之手，图上每次都是同一个男人，却有着各种不同的神态。  
“又画新作品了吗？”  
Mendez又跟着点点头，然后笑了笑。  
这是医生与病人之间的闲聊，Vinciguerra不太在意，他招呼门口的人进来盯着他俩直到送医生离开后自己先出去了。Mendez擅长并着迷于作画，这是他在把Mendez关进来前就打听到的情报，所以他在没事的时候画上两张肖像没什么值得上心的。Vinciguerra还觉得自己可谓善心大发，在某种程度上还保留了人质的业余爱好。  
他当然知道画上的人都是他的Alpha，那个名叫Napoleon solo的男人，但他绝不会看懂那些隐藏于Solo眼角眉梢处的重要信息。  
不过，如果Mendez的手里有蓝色的笔的话，Solo一定会被他描摹得更为生动。他发现自己在看不见日出日落感受不到任何鲜活事物的时刻最想念的东西竟然是蓝色，那是Solo眼睛的颜色。  
在这个Mendez估测是旧时地下工厂的地方，所有人的信息素都很淡，仿佛是为了某种工作的顺利进行而刻意为之。Mendez只能在仅有的活动空间里搜索一些些微小的细节，但这不够，如果他不能彻底摸透Vinciguerra的计划，那他答应Waverly进来做卧底就没有任何意义。  
Vinciguerra乐于用一些简单的小把戏来对付天生有弱点的Omega，头一个月的时候Mendez不太好过，不过其实在被关进来的三四天以后，他就已经没有了太多关于时间的概念。他每一天几乎有一半时间是在那个黑暗而封闭的小屋子里度过的，当Vinciguerra给他来上一针诱发剂后就会把他扔进那个空间，随便他被折磨成什么样都好，总之死不了，但也不好过。Mendez很快就找出了在不正常的发情中找回理智的方法，他会用指甲使劲抠进自己的皮肤，直到血肉模糊。每一次处理完的伤口第二天又会被自己抓破，这有点绝望，但能让他挣扎着活下来。他庆幸自己不是什么弱不禁风的Omega，既没有患上幽闭恐惧症也没有得什么斯德哥尔摩综合症。  
第二个月的时候情况就好了很多，Vinciguerra把用来折磨他的时间用在了让他做事上，Mendez猜想自己是顺利度过了Vinciguerra的观察期。Vinciguerra让Mendez替他伪造了不少身份，一开始只是些无关紧要的人，到之后多了一些关系链里举足轻重的人物，不过这也不代表Vinciguerra信任他，他只是需要Mendez这种能够替他让一些人在德国和美国顺利进出的专业人员。接着一些CIA的资料也被送到了Mendez手上，CIA的文件加密程式不算顶级，但如果不由内部人员经手仍会浪费很多不必要的时间。Vinciguerra不会告诉Mendez这些资料有什么用，但这也足够让Mendez分析出Vinciguerra到底想做什么了。  
而这个密闭房间除了门之外就只有一个可供人维持氧气需求的换气扇，战争时代遗留下来的精巧设计。其余之外倒也不算太坏，至少房间里什么都有，他拥有一些类似刮胡刀、勺子之类的金属，毕竟他不可能只花几个月就变成肖申克给自己挖一条地道。他甚至还能随时洗上澡，虽然水永远是冰冷的，但这对于人质来说已经是不错的待遇。Mendez觉得自己在这种时候，又变成了天真的乐观主义者。他甚至想告诉Vinciguerra在坚实的铁门外终日看守的两个人其实很浪费，他可不是那种有着体力优势的Alpha，对于靠武力逃脱这件事他根本没有肖想过。  
就算给他机会，他也不会逃，哪怕Vinciguerra时不时还是会给他来上两针以稳固他的忠诚度也没事。伤口总会再长好，被抓破的皮肤也会愈合再结疤，但他没有再来一次的机会。他得活着，为了任务，也为了Solo。  
Solo…他又默念了一遍这个名字，然后再一次决定把这个名字抛到脑后。  
“这很冒险，我只能确保你被送进去，但之后的一切只能靠你自己。医生每周会有一次机会和你见面，你需要想办法把你收集的信息传递出来，但情况不那么坏的话也许Vinciguerra会立刻让你处理需要你的部分，那样任务周期不会很长，你看…”他仍记得当时Waverly在电话里给了他一个长长的、可供思考的时间，“你可以吗？”  
他知道Waverly多少撒了点谎，比如Waverly肯定不知道他会被关在哪里，而且情况一定会比他们想象的坏，答应接受这么不完善的计划太轻率，这绝不是个好主意。  
“我可以。”  
但他还是答应了，然后扔掉了那部烧号手机，接着事情果然如他所习惯的那样一路往更坏的情况发展了。Vinciguerra没有立刻安排他做事，一开始Mendez甚至都摸不到纸和笔，但好在他终归不会多养一个来自中情局的闲人，于是事情又明朗了起来。他事先和Waverly商量过，在传递消息时使用B-P设计的田园武器化，把信息隐藏在自己的画作中向作为线人的医生传达，而Mendez作为CIA为数不多的既熟知这个概念又擅长作画的人，这简直是绝妙的安排。  
他倒是没有后悔答应Waverly执行风险这么高的任务，但他还是很害怕Solo知道自己瞒着他做了这么冒险的决定后会怎么看待自己。Solo一定会生气，他当然有理由生气，Mendez认识的Solo不是个容易被激怒的人，但自己一声不吭离开了这么久，他再见到自己时一定会暴躁地质问“你为什么要去做这么危险的事”——如果他还能见到Solo的话。  
而他想了很久对这个问题能给出的唯一解释是：这件事总要有人去做，如果我能够胜任的话，我又有什么理由不去？  
Mendez想象着Solo听到这个解释后可能会有的反应，还有他瞪着眼睛暴跳如雷说“你别指望我会原谅你”的样子，心里有点发酸。  
想到Solo会令他软弱，而他现在最不需要的就是软弱。  
有关Solo的一切、包括那只婚戒，都被桥洞中的那场火烧毁了，什么也没留下。如果说当他每一次被扎了一针，以为自己就要这么轻易死去的时候还有什么在乎的话，那就只有Solo。在分不清是白天还是夜晚、那令Mendez痛苦到抽搐的空白里，他除了想闻一闻Solo的味道之外别无所求。而每一次跌进情潮的最深处时他总会陷入幻觉，仿佛Solo在他触手可及的地方。但等他用苦痛将自己从美梦中抽离出来，才惊觉身边有的只是黑暗，没有明天，没有后援，没有Solo，什么都没有。

Solo觉得自己仍身处迷雾中，但至少有了一个方向，他最先想到的就是Mendez车上的GPS，他把Mendez离开前GPS定位过的每个地方都列了出来，这对Solo来说像是一场盛大的回忆。他常去的超市和咖啡馆、两个人偶尔会去的电影院和公园……每一个定位都如此熟悉；接着他排查出了那些Mendez只去过一次的位置，最后他短暂停过车的那片社区被找了出来。  
在那个街区范围内的监控录像里，他看到Mendez的车与另一辆没见过的车并行出现，车牌号和主人他只要稍事查一查就能看出来是伪造的，但就算没有任何可供指控的有力资料，Solo也不会愚钝到认不出这种完全Waverly式的行事方式。当他想要招募一个人或者安排某些类似间谍的任务时，通常都是用这种方式来招募第三方的，作为经历过这些的Gaby的搭档兼好友，Solo早就有过切身体会。  
他现在终于知道这几个月里Waverly对他避而不见的真实原因了。但在他联系上Waverly之前，却接到了对方主动打来的电话，他完全没有给Solo质问的机会，只说一切等到了CIA总部再说。和他一同到来的还有Illya和Gaby，他们还在享受难得的假期就接到了Waverly的命令，不过所有的不满在听到那句“和Mendez有关”后就立刻消失了。他们聚集到了CIA的会议室里，而O'Donnell和Solo早就恭候多时。  
O'Donnell不明白为什么这里的气氛在Waverly走进来的一刻变得剑拔弩张，他猜想Solo对上司突然之间的不友善一定与Mendez紧密相关。  
“在Mendez出发前、包括他在柏林的几天，我确实和他联系过。”Waverly点了点头就直接进入了主题，而Solo在愤怒中很高兴他终于听到了有关Mendez的具体消息，虽然这大体上听来仍像是一句废话。  
“Vinciguerra在美国，虽然我不清楚他是用什么办法回来的，但在Mendez被抓走的隔天他就把我的线人从德国喊回了美国。”  
噢，这太好了，Solo现在又多恨自己一点了。他和Mendez就在同一个国家，而他竟然全无察觉，还以为他在柏林的某个角落。  
“我安排的线人是一名医生，早在Vinciguerra的核弹被摧毁后就进入了他的组织，因为我们都清楚Vinciguerra绝对不会就此罢休，所以他也潜伏了整整一年。直到半年前，我收到了他设立了实验室的消息，”Waverly指了指O'Donnell，“这也是CIA会成立小组跟进Vinciguerra事件的原因，因为最早的消息正是由U.N.C.L.E放出的。”  
“但三个月前，CIA抓获了他手下最主要的专家，在那之后他的研发进度就停滞不前了。一开始线人告诉我说Vinciguerra的计划差点停摆，但很快他好像又有了新的计划，他在寻找一个能够破解CIA加密资料、替他安排手下在美国进出的人。”  
“于是你就找了Mendez？难道CIA和U.N.C.L.E不是有很多这样的人选？”Illya完完全全无法理解Waverly为何要瞒着所有人找Mendez单独执行这种任务。  
Waverly向他们简单解释了田园武器化的概念，包括Mendez是如何的熟练掌握了这项技能、以及他对Vinciguerra起到的巨大作用能够保证他活下来。在过去的三个多月里，Mendez就是靠着这个特殊的作画方式向医生传达着他所能收集到的所有信息。一开始只是几个他替Vinciguerra处理过的伪造身份，渐渐地内容丰富了一些，比如从帮Vinciguerra破解的文件里分析出他的动向，直到Vinciguerra终于让Mendez帮他们策划了这次劫狱。  
“基于这些，Mendez完全符合要求，我和他当时都认为这个任务不会很复杂，一旦Mendez接触到他计划的细节就可以安排撤离……”Waverly在一开始也没有把情况想的那么糟，直到柏林事件的发生他才发现，Vinciguerra早就比他几年前接触的时候又进步了许多。  
“但是谁也没有想到他一直在等待CIA的对应措施成果出来后才采取了进一步的行动。我们根据Mendez传达的消息，猜测Vinciguerra是要根据CIA的研发成果再次升级自己的药剂，所以他需要找回这个专家，然后把在政府和情报机构内流通的专用Alpha抑制剂全部替换成诱发剂，从而造成大面积混乱。”  
“而你却在得知他计划的情况下不向CIA透露一点风声，”O'Donnell近乎抓狂，他质疑着Waverly的说法，Solo则从头到尾都没有说过话，“我不认为他有能力做到你说的那些。”  
“如果CIA因为我放出的消息临时变更了路线和计划，对方一定会有所察觉，那Mendez的生命还能得到保障吗？”Waverly有他自己的考量，他相信Mendez也会理解，“还有，在Vinciguerra策划劫狱之前我的想法和你相同，但他又确实准确得知了你们押运的时间和地点，这还不够说明一切？”  
“所以你把Mendez扔进了对方的据点中心，而他没有任何后援，你也不打算安排他撤离，他只能靠自己，我的理解对吗？”Gaby打破了沉默，她简直不知道该如何评价这个任务。这比Waverly当时让她假装背叛Illya和Solo独自深入Vinciguerra的核弹计划中心还要危险上一百倍，那时的Vinciguerr还很自大，而现在的他显然更小心、也会更残酷。  
“坦白说，过去的三个多月里，我也不知道Mendez在哪。Vinciguerra对每一个从外面进入的人都非常谨慎，何况为Vinciguerra做事的医生不止一个，在失去视力和听力的情况下想要摸出Mendez所在的位置极其困难。如果我知道他在哪，一定会想办法中止任务安排他撤离。”  
Waverly的脸上闪过自责，所有人都捕捉到了，但对他来说现在还不是自责的时候。  
“不过我们要感谢Solo在那个专家的腿上挖的几个洞，”一个转折后，Waverly看向Solo，后者还在用称得上是愤怒的眼神盯着他，“这让我们就算在他的骨头里装点东西，他也不会有感觉。”  
棒极了，Solo想，如果他不以处决式的方式折磨一下那个该死的专家，现在Waverly是不是可以毫无愧疚感地说我并不知道Mendez在哪，也或者，他根本就不会把真相告知一直被蒙在鼓里的大家。  
所有人都在仔细听着Waverly干净清楚的陈述，试图在最短时间内整理出其中所有的要点，但Gaby却有点分心。她站得离Solo最近，照理来说Solo应该是这里情绪最激动的人，但他却只是在听完Waverly的话后又低下头看着自己的脚面发呆，Gaby知道他肯定在听，但她不确定Solo在想什么。  
他还能想什么？他有那么一会儿在想，去他妈的CIA，去他妈的U.N.C.L.E，去他妈的Vinciguerra，他不在乎，也不关心，这该死的世界要毁灭就让它毁灭去吧。这些荒唐的人试图把Mendez当成武器、当成希望、或者当成别的什么，但没有人站在Solo的立场想过。只有Solo知道Mendez什么都不是，他仅仅是需要自己去保护的那个人。虽然Mendez总是固执地认为自己是不需要任何人保护的，但即便这样Solo也永远会是惟一的那个、不管在任何时候、都只想着不要让他受到一丁点伤害的人。  
“告诉我Mendez在哪，立刻。”Solo打断了Waverly的滔滔不绝，他仍低着头，但大家都知道问题是抛向Waverly的，充斥在这个房间的极具攻击性的信息素让在场的人都有点提心吊胆。  
“Solo，首先我们需要一个计划…”  
“计划就是随便你们要去干什么——”  
Solo抬起头的瞬间撞上了Gaby的视线，平静到不可思议，在Gaby领会过来前，Solo用最不客气的方式回应了Waverly迟来的坦白。他跨前两步掏出枪的动作在短短几秒内一气呵成，当无情的枪管抵在Waverly的额头上时，Solo的语气也冰冷到极点。  
“而我去救Mendez。”


	7. Chapter 7

Waverly得承认，Solo的反应大多数在他的意料之中，但不包括现在他拿枪指着自己的部分。Solo会埋怨他，这是理所当然的，如果不是自己在那个专家的骨头了埋了几个追踪器，Solo现在的脸色看起来好像就真的会把自己打穿。  
“Solo，冷静点…”这句话Gaby在过去几个月说了不少次，但那没有任何用。她和Illya交换着眼神靠近Solo，直到手握住了他的手腕，然后用了点力把他的手臂压了下去。  
被劝下的Solo五官还是紧绷着，Waverly呼了口气，然后整理了一下自己的衣服。  
“我很抱歉，Solo，但现在不是该关注于这些的时刻。”  
“我会找你解决这件事的，”在过去的几分钟里，Solo把从震怒到从容、从混乱到冷静的过程都经历了一遍，他现在的神色看起来没比之前好多少，但眼睛里确实燃起了那种名为希望的光，“在找到Mendez以后。”

Solo好像又回到Mendez刚失踪的那几天，连续工作几十个小时也不觉得累，在其他组员轮替休息的时候也能保持着大脑的高速运转，他并不是什么都擅长的特工，但现在看起来又好像有点儿无所不能的意思。Gaby买了点食物回来的时候，Illya盖着衣服在沙发上睡着了，而Solo还皱着眉头盯着电脑，等她把Illya喊醒再转身的时候，Solo却已经趴在桌子上睡着了。  
“……要叫醒他吗？”她问Illya，Illya看了下表。  
“让他睡会儿？”他也看看Gaby，拿不定主意。  
但Solo却被他们极轻的对话吵醒了，他几乎是反射性地跳了一下。  
“我睡着了？！”Solo捏着眉心，眼睛通红，“你们应该叫醒我的。”  
“你不过只睡了——我猜…一分钟？”Gaby把食物放到了他旁边，“你需要休息，我说真的，哪怕是为了……Mendez？”  
她其实并不想用这么老套的说辞，更不想搬出Mendez来，但眼下只有这个方法能对Solo管用，因为他在听到Mendez的名字后思考了一下，然后真的又趴回桌子上迅速睡着了。  
大约两个小时后醒来的Solo精神状态明显恢复很多，Gaby对Alpha们这种强大的身体素质也见怪不怪。他们完成了大部分剩下的工作，Mendez伪造出的那些身份在近几天内的行踪已经全部排查完毕，而Waverly和O'Donnell就现有情报讨论着最后的行动计划。但到了“Mendez会不会在那个专家的追踪器所显示的位置”这个环节又爆发了一场激烈的争论，Waverly认为Vinciguerra不会再冒险新找一个据点，而O'Donnell则要更保守一些。这也不能怪他，被突然拉进一个之前全程没有参与过的行动，他要顾虑的地方比Waverly多得多。  
“假设Waverly的情报正确，Vinciguerra的计划已经在进行了，那能够不费太大周章就运送这么大批量药物的最佳运输范围是哪？”Solo的手指着离他们不算太远的那一点，“就是弗吉尼亚，就是我们眼皮底下！”  
Solo回忆着Mendez的分析思路，要是Mendez在就好了，Solo想，Mendez一定会有一套更好的理论来说服大家。  
“如果他就在我们的眼皮底下却一直没被发现，那么他又有什么理由在这种时候重新找一个可能会暴露他所在地的新据点？”  
他们没花太多的时间就让O'Donnell同意了他们的方案，而方案就是没什么特别的方案，抓捕Vinciguerra和抓捕他那些以伪装身份活跃着的手下同时进行。等又经过了几个小时漫长的准备工作终于出发的时候，Solo选择了独自去坐另一辆车，但在他关上车门的时候，Gaby却钻了进来。  
“和他们聊天太乏味了，”Gaby坐到了Solo旁边，“我想还是和你聊天会比较有意思。”  
Solo接受了Gaby想要陪伴自己的好意，示意队员开车，他的情绪经历了从急躁到亢奋的起伏，现在却又真正镇定了下来。  
“其实世界真的很容易被毁灭不是吗，”Solo有一秒为这种想法而替那些自诩强大的Alpha们觉得可悲，不过一管药剂而已就能让大家乱了套，“再多两个Vinciguerra这样的疯子的话。”  
“但也总有人会与之对抗，”Gaby意有所指，“哪怕那很危险，也会有人愿意去做，我们都经历过，知道那是为什么。”  
“是啊，是谁都行，但不要是Mendez。”Solo知道这话听来很自私，但他本来也不是什么具有牺牲精神的大好人。  
“我理解，你知道Illya后来跟我说什么吗？他说他庆幸自己那时还没那么爱我，”Solo知道Gaby在说上一次Waverly让她做双面间谍的事，“他说如果我敢再这么玩一次的话，他一定会杀了我。”  
“而我会杀了Waverly，”Solo笑了一声，过于疲劳的神经多少因为和Gaby的对话放松了一些，“杀两次。”  
“他就是很喜欢出这样的馊主意，是吧？”Gaby也跟着Solo笑了，“但我们都知道他的馊主意永远行得通。”  
Solo没有给出评价，在那之后他们彼此之间又各怀心事陷入了沉默，Solo放空了自己的脑袋靠着车窗小睡了一会儿，他得确保自己之后能够精力充沛地应战。不过CIA和U.N.C.L.E派过去的队伍实在是太过浩荡了，以致于他们的车还没驶入Vinciguerra的警戒范围，双方就突发了一场激烈的交火。Vinciguerra的车就在其中，他为自己设计了不完美但是有效的逃脱路线，他在枪战中得到了相当好的掩护，然后驶向了他们并不熟悉的道路逃脱了。CIA的人虽然紧随其后，但最终还是跟丢了。  
Solo对CIA失败的行动结果早就不再大惊小怪，他在这种时候对Vinciguerra的阴谋也好下场也好都表现出了很高程度的漠然，GPS追踪定位上给出的那个几个数字盘绕在他的脑子里，光是这点就让他已经没有多余的精力去关心那些不重要的细节了。他设想过不少关于那个囚禁Mendez的地方到底会是什么样的，但当他从车上走下来，看到那扇明显是通往地下的旧铁门时，还是觉得有个什么重物捶在了他的胸口上。  
“这是你想要的吗？”Solo握紧枪托，看向准备留在上面指挥的Waverly，“把他锁在地下，孤立无援地待了一百多天，运气好的话勉强活着，运气不好死在里面谁也不知道，这是你在设计任务的时候所希望的吗？”  
他在知道Mendez的处境后一直到他们找到这个地方的几十个小时里，没有一刻停止过想象那些可怕的场面和可能会出现的结果。他又回到了最初的提心吊胆，担心那微弱的联接咔嚓一下就这么断掉了，像一根脆弱的筷子。而最可笑的是这群人甚至都商量不出一套最佳的救援计划！他们既想要活捉Vinciguerra，又想得到他全部的药剂，可能的话顺便再救个Tony Mendez。Solo知道Mendez在这个行动里是可以被舍弃的，就像无情的CIA常常做的那样。如果不是Waverly和O'Donnell的争取，“救出Tony Mendez”这句话根本不会被传达进队员们的耳朵里。  
但这也不代表他会原谅Waverly。  
“我们都知道Mendez还活着，”Waverly戴上了通讯器，不愿把时间浪费在Solo质问式的嘲讽上，“而我们现在要把他救出来。”  
“你最好祈祷他还好好地活着。”  
否则Solo不知道自己会做出什么事。

Solo带着三组小队下了地堡，这里的布局比他们想象的要复杂得多。三组人其中一组负责收集信息，另一组负责抓捕潜在的嫌犯（包括那个在Waverly的追踪器上仍显示着停留在这里的那位专家），而Solo则专注于搜寻Mendez，对他来说这是他惟一的目标。他努力搜寻着属于Mendez的信息素，却一无所获，事实上这个地堡里除了很淡很淡的零星一点Alpha们的信息素味道之外，只剩潮湿发霉的味道和一些腐败的怪味。Vinciguerra匆匆离开的迹象很明显，他显然觉得是被他们劫出来的专家出卖了他，因为他的尸体很快就在一个类似实验室的地方被发现了。  
而Mendez和他之间的联接也没有给他任何提示，除了它依旧微弱地存在着，但这就够了。Solo知道Mendez就在这里，即使没有任何凭据，他也有这样的感觉。他的心里有个声音说着再耐心一点，再等一等，Mendez就会回来了。  
然而越是接近Mendez，Solo的心情却越是平静。  
他该笑吗？他应该笑的，尤其是在亲眼见到想念了那么久的人之后。  
但他不知为何就是做不出任何表情。

Mendez从不知道自己身处于这个地下城堡的何处，而这个密闭空间的绝佳隔音效果也让他对外界的感知很少。不过在墙壁连续抖动着落下灰尘之后，再怎么样他都该反应过来，门外一定发生了什么事。他早就应该察觉的，在已经连续12小时——他猜测中大约是这么长的时间——都没有人打开那扇沉重的铁门给他送入食物之后。  
他当然还残存一点乐观的希冀，尽管随着时间的推移这希冀看起来越来越渺茫，但他偶尔还会期待着Waverly最终会带人来救他出去，只要那个人不是Solo就行。他从分化成Omega那天开始就打定主意要做一个不需要别人保护的人，他也确实做到了，可惜这一切到了Solo面前却无法生效。无论是成为伴侣前还是成为伴侣后，Solo似乎都完全没在意过Mendez的坚持，他恪守着Mendez的底线，在不令他反感的范围内给予他特有的保护。  
但他现在却害怕见到Solo，像逃学的小孩怕见到严厉的父母，怕到恨不得背着书包离家出走那种程度。他一面觉得自己没做错什么，一面又觉得自己错得离谱，在他想清楚该怎么面对自己的Alpha之前，他确实不怎么乐意见到他。  
他细细分析着门外的动静，在听到人声和撞击声后站到了一个相对安全的角落，门很快就被轰开了，注射进来的光线让Mendez用手挡了下眼睛。  
“举起手！”  
Mendez依言照做了，他眯着眼睛辨认了下来人的制服，几秒前那涌出来的、短暂的关于死亡的恐惧在看到CIA的标志时才落回了肚子里。  
“嘿各位……”冲他举着的枪和Mendez的双手同时放下了。  
“我得说我真的很高兴见到你们。”  
穿着防弹背心的人一个接一个地涌入这间……牢房？Mendez在走向他的人里没看到Solo，说不上是安心还是失望，甚至连被救的喜悦都很淡漠。这淡漠没坚持几步路，等他出了门，看到了一个再熟悉不过的身影站在那里。  
Solo就这么一手拎着枪一手撑在防弹背心里，站在门口看着Mendez，他当然看不到他衣服下的各种伤痕，不过光是他明显消瘦下去的脸和看起来过于苍白的皮肤已经够他的心脏绞紧一阵子了。  
更何况他既没有闻到Mendez身上的信息素，两个人之间的联接也没有任何反应。  
Mendez显然也发现了这点，他闪躲着垂了垂眼睛，他没奢望Solo给他来个拥抱或是什么的，但至少不要是现在这样冷着脸盯着他。  
不过他也没资格要求什么。  
他们的视线交接，Solo好像并不在意Mendez在想什么，他只是又扫了几眼这个关了Mendez几个月的地方的陈设和布局，然后简单对Mendez示意让他先走，自己会跟在他身后，就像以前常做的那样。  
“呃…但是这里还有些资料需要带走，如果还有时间的话…”  
一个差劲到极点的问候，如果这终于说出口的第一句话算得上是个问候的话——特别还是在他单方面瞒着Solo离开他三个多月后。Mendez警告自己如果说不出对不起还不如下一刻变成哑巴更好。  
他指了指桌上散乱着的画纸，其他人也跟着看了过去，然后看到那上面铺满了Napoleon Solo。  
画中人却没什么特别的反应，他向其中两个队员示意了一下，他们表示会帮助Mendez完成这件事，Mendez也就不再为此事多做停留了。他们一队人护着Mendez绕出了复杂的地堡，又爬了好一段倾斜的楼梯，Mendez这才真正认识了一下他待了这么久的地方，甚至来不及做个“告别”后，他终于呼吸到了他想念许久的新鲜空气、也看到了某人眼睛里的蓝色。虽然那个人从头到尾没再跟他说过话，但他的视线却始终停留在自己身上没有离开过。  
Illya和Gaby首先跑来轻轻拥抱了下Mendez，Waverly也很想这么做，不过在注意到Solo的反应后他还是把这个换成了老套的点头慰问。  
在Illya的印象里Mendez不是个有太多表情的人，而Solo则完全相反，但现在两个人却恰恰好好反了过来。Mendez真心地感谢着每个人送上的关心和问候，而且展现给每个人的笑容都有细微的差别，类似“哦见到你真是太好了我们有多久没见了”、“虽然我不太记得你的名字但谢谢你也来救我”之类的，Illya能切切实实地从Mendez的表情里读到这些真实的内心想法。这么对比起来，Solo看着反而没那么开心，事实上他是这所有人里最应该开心的，但是他没有。他板着一张脸，浑身上下写着“你们最好都离我远点”，他不确定这个“你们”里包不包括Mendez，因为Mendez也敏锐地察觉到了Solo的不妥并且识相地和他保持了一定的距离，生疏得不像一对久别重逢的伴侣。而其他所有人也都正确接收到了Solo传达的信息，他们彼此交换着不明显的眼神告诉对方“千万别触怒那个黑着脸的Alpha”。  
Illya决定打断那些寒暄和眼神示意，然后做一次好人。  
“我开车？”他指了指停在旁边的其中一辆车，首先询问了Mendez。  
Mendez给了他一个感激的眼神。  
于是Illya又这么问了一遍Solo，Solo没说话，Illya决定不管这个突然之间喜怒无常的家伙，他和Mendez一起往车的方向走，这下Solo倒又跟上来了。  
不过当Solo和Mendez都坐进车里后，Illya就后悔主动要求承担开车这个任务了，因为Solo还是一句话都没说。他从后视镜往后看了几眼，说不清Solo的态度哪里不对劲，也可能没一件事对劲的，总之他的嘴一直保持成一条直线，于是Mendez也不说话，他觉得这对Mendez是不是有点不公平。  
“Mendez，你现在还好吗，需不需要什么…”Illya开口打破沉默后才觉得自己还是闭嘴比较好，这个问题对看起来分明就糟糕透了的Mendez毫无意义。  
“我很好，谢谢。”但Mendez还是扯了个真挚的笑容接受了Illya的好意，然后偷偷望了Solo一眼。  
Illya注意到Solo的表情因为Mendez的话又暗了一点，最后Solo干脆把视线转向了窗外，仿佛路边的风景比Mendez更能引起他的兴趣，那些花花草草美丽得有多让他移不开眼似的。他和Mendez各怀心事，于是Illya就成了那个最突兀的局外人，在他发现自己并没有能力缓解这对伴侣之间诡异的氛围后，他也把注意力放到了方向盘上。  
直到Vinciguerra再一次制造了意料之外的动静后这种尴尬紧迫的气氛才被驱散，关押着Vinciguerra其中两个手下人的SUV从内部发生了爆炸，虽然和Illya开着的车中间还隔了好几辆的距离，但大家同一时刻打方向盘造成的擦撞还是让人产生了不小的恐慌感。  
“下车！”Illya迅速做出了判断，在拉开车门的瞬间同时警告着车后座的两人。  
Mendez在爆炸的瞬间真的懵了一下，只因这个场景太似曾相识。他开始耳鸣，比起是因为爆炸声引发的倒不如说是那句“下车”刺痛了他的神经，就好像时光一下子倒退到了三个多月前的柏林，一切都没结束，而是刚刚要开始。  
他的茫然无措没有持续几秒就被一切都看在眼里的Solo迅速按了暂停键，Solo试图在这片空地上找一个什么掩护，但是当第二次爆炸声响起的时候，Solo放弃了这个行动。他背对着爆炸的地方摁着Mendez的脑袋趴到了地上，Mendez还没来得及做出相应的反应，就感觉到自己的头被Solo绕过来的手护住了，而Solo的另一只手也紧紧地箍住Mendez的腰让他贴向自己。他完完全全地成为了Mendez的肉盾，护着他不被可能发生的爆炸波及到。  
预想中的第三轮爆炸没有发生，但Solo还是牢牢地压着Mendez并尽可能地护着他，一阵喧闹过后周围又安静下来，他能感受到有人朝这里走近，但他不想动。如果可以的话，也许他会保持这样的姿势到天荒地老。  
大家一开始只是远远地看着，没有人真的跨出脚步上前告诉Solo混乱已经平息了。Gaby是第一个别过头去不忍心再看的人，她无法继续看那个总是将自己的外表保持得光鲜华丽、仿佛遇到什么事都不会慌张的Solo现在却形象全失地趴坐在地，紧紧抱着他的Omega不肯松手。  
Mendez好不容易才从Solo的桎梏中抽出一只手来，这对现在的他来说有点困难。然后他够着Solo的背拍了拍他：  
“Solo，Solo，没事了…”Mendez的语气很轻缓，那声音在两人之间形成一个潦草的安慰，但Solo护着Mendez的力量还是松了一些。  
“你看，我还活着，我是说…”他贴着Solo的脑袋，悄声地，“我不会死的，哪怕为了你。”  
就是此时此刻，在这个地方抱着他、想把他与外界一切可能发生的伤害隔离起来的人令他软弱，同时也令他充满力量。他没有伟大到觉得自己一个人就可以去对抗一整个崩坏的世界，但如果他的选择可以让这个人继续安全健康地活着，那就是值得的。  
Solo放开了始终按着他脑袋的手，转而把自己的脸埋到了他的肩膀上。  
他不知道Mendez身上发生了什么，即使贴得那么近他也闻不到熟悉的信息素味道。但那也没关系，他抱着的人是真实的，每一根骨头、每一次呼吸都是真实的，可以触及的。他咒骂自己不该在重新见到Mendez的时刻给了他冷漠的回应，有无数疑问吗？过后再问吧。对他有太多怨怼吗？现在也都算了吧。  
Mendez回到了他身边，没有什么比这更重要的。  
而Solo终于领悟到的是，也许Mendez真的不需要他也可以独自把事情处理得很好，但他却无比需要Mendez。无论他觉得自己有多强大都好，在看到Mendez的瞬间还是觉得破碎。如果在他悲痛到绝望、难过到麻木的时候有谁可以帮他脱离绝境的话，那个人只能是Mendez，从以前到现在，都只能是他。  
紧贴着Mendez的胸腔抽动了两下，Mendez缩了缩脖子，便一动都不敢再动了。  
一开始是小小的鼻息声音，浅浅地闷在Mendez的颈窝里，然后变成了放肆一些的哽噎，直到更真实的、温热的液体顺着衣物间的空隙溜了进去，打在了Mendez的皮肤上。  
那种害怕失去Mendez的恐惧，第一次完整而透明地呈现在了Mendez面前。


	8. Chapter 8

虽然谁也不愿意，但在车子终于到达兰利总部停下后，他们爆发了严重的争吵。Solo坚持要让Mendez先去医院；而早就等在这里的副局长更希望Mendez先报告一些必要的情况，他大概还没忘记上次被Solo当众呵斥的仇，非要用Mendez和Solo作对；级别也不低的O'Donnell和Sanders当然想采取更人道的、折中的方式；Waverly没什么立场参与到CIA的决策中，他本身就还有一大堆问题需要向CIA做出解释。  
“但我认为你们应该听听当事人的意见。”Waverly摸摸鼻子，说了自己认为的唯一可以说的、适合的一句话。  
场面有片刻的沉默，争执中心的Mendez抿了抿嘴。  
“如果可以的话…”Mendez交握着双手，这是他在会议上陈述计划做出要求准许批示时的习惯性动作，“我想先回家洗个澡，然后回CIA交代一些重要的事项后，再去医院，这样可以吗？”  
副局长没有立刻说出拒绝，应该说在场的人没有任何人能拒绝现在的Mendez，虽然他此刻正站在大家面前，但更仅仅像是一个虚无的框架，仿佛风一吹就会被蒸发。  
他恳求性地看着大家，或者说只是单单看着Solo，阐述着一个“带我回家”的请求。  
Solo又怎么能够说不。  
“你不会知道我有多想念热水的。”Mendez在上车的时候只笑着对Solo这么说了句，Solo克制了想去问更多的念头，听Mendez讲述令他痛苦的事不是个好主意，而且他也不确定自己有没有准备好去接受，所以他选择了什么都不问。哪怕是当他强硬地以“我不会让你离开我视线一秒”为由跟进了浴室帮Mendez放热水，在氤氲中看到了Mendez满身的伤痕时，他也依然什么都没有问。  
就算他已经快被胸腔里急遽膨胀的疼痛感给憋死了，他也仍是忍着没有开口。他只是和Mendez一起坐进了浴缸，用水湿润着那些伤痕，前前后后地吻了个遍。  
“我是个老套的爱人，”Solo把唇贴在Mendez的肩膀上，几乎是呢喃似的低语，“以为用吻就可以抹平一切伤痕。”  
“更像什么老套的诗人。”  
Mendez或许以前没觉得Solo的信息素有什么特别，但此刻，Solo那既不强势也不压迫的味道就这么不着痕迹地笼罩住他，带给他无与伦比的抚慰。他在全世界最好闻的信息素和Solo温存的亲吻里昏昏欲睡——说昏昏欲睡只是一种感觉，因为他并不是真的多么想睡。在他被关进去的第不知道几天后他就没有了“应该睡觉了”和“应该醒来了”这两个基本概念，一开始想睡是生理性的累，后来是心理性的强迫，到了最后，大概只是因为意识已经不在他自己可以掌控的范围内后把他拽入了一个可供自我安慰的梦境里。  
这个重逢的夜晚现实意义上来说两个人都过得很煎熬，但两个人又都感受到了一种不切实际的幸福感。而当一个真正的、预示着好日子的白天来临时，Solo陪着Mendez去了医院，他不知道O'Donnell用了什么方法，总之CIA没再用那套愚蠢的制度来要求Mendez快点回总部做报告。他在医院里陪Mendez待了一天，更多的时候他只是一个陪同者而不是参与者，因为大部分时间他都是在不同走廊间的长椅上坐着，然后等待一个又一个的检查结果砸向他：Mendez的荷尔蒙严重紊乱、Mendez的腺体受损、Mendez有轻微的药物依赖……而更多关于精神方面的后遗症医生则谨慎地建议Solo帮他找个好的心理医生之类的。  
“也不算太糟糕。”Mendez看着那一叠报告，心里反而轻松了。Solo注意到的却只是Mendez在几乎一整天都没吃什么东西的情况下，也没提出任何进食的要求。  
这是Mendez没告诉Solo的部分，他没告诉Solo的还有很多，因为更糟糕的部分始于黑夜来临时。在那个时候，即使他躺在家中的卧室里那张柔软的床上，即使Solo的信息素就在他身边抚慰着他，他也仍觉得自己是被囚禁的那个人质。不安被放大成无限的恐慌，他甚至不用数着时间流过，因为他短暂地失去了对时间的感知，周围的一切都变得没有意义，他除了被迫睁大眼睛直面黑暗动弹不得外，还能自主控制的也许只剩呼吸了。  
更棘手的是他不想吵醒Solo，他不想告诉Solo自己到底怎么了，他无从解释，这除了增加两个人共同的痛苦感之外还能带来什么呢？Solo已经为他承受了很多，他得想办法在Solo为他分担更多之前收手，而停止在床上辗转反侧、去客厅找点别的事儿干是他眼下的最优选择。  
Solo在Mendez关上卧室门的那一刻睁开了眼，也许Mendez现在的身体让他没有信息素也失去了对联接的感知，但Solo想，有些东西，即使没有生理性的牵绊，他也能够体会。他早就在Mendez挣扎着离开房间前就没有了睡意，他看着从门缝透进来的光按照固定的频率闪烁跳跃着，但客厅依然没有发出任何声音。Solo开始透过那道门板想象着在黑暗中睁大眼睛盯着电视的Mendez，他的脸会被屏幕映得有多苍白？Solo不敢再想下去了。  
你得告诉我你怎么了。你得让我帮你。我想帮你。而我不知道怎么帮你。  
“睡不着？”这满腹的句子在Solo离开卧室走向客厅、坐在Mendez的身边后，变成了一句惶惑的废话。  
“吵醒你了。”Mendez的歉意又涌了出来，这让他看起来更无辜，而Solo对此无能为力。  
“没有，”他用了点力气摸了摸Mendez的脖子，“挑部电影看？”  
他从那堆本来就是为了装饰电视柜好让它显得不那么空的影碟里挑出了两部看着还算正常的科幻电影，他当然看不进去，倒是Mendez好像实实在在被电影情节吸引了，他盯着电视移不开眼睛，Solo则是看着Mendez移不开眼睛。他真的看进去这些蠢电影了？他在想什么？他如果到早上都睡不着我应该怎么办？无数的问题盘旋在Solo心里，他有太多该说而没说出口的话了，他知道Mendez也一样，但没人来打破这个局面。  
最后也说不清是谁的困倦影响了谁，总之Mendez还是在快天亮的时候被Solo抱着睡了会儿。那种放空一切什么都不想而只是由单纯的睡意引导入眠的感觉很好，当然这功劳要归功于Solo，因为有了“我的Alpha就在我的身边而我很安全”这种软弱的认知才会让Mendez暂时从那可怖的夹缝中爬出来，他醒来的时候，又开始恍惚地留恋起了那种滋味。  
Solo和他是同时醒来的，他怀疑自己现在可能真的有了心灵感应之类的超能力。在Mendez揉着眼睛看他的时候，他忍不住压倒Mendez吻了一阵，这吻很浅很轻，一下一下地，没什么情欲的味道，倒是充满了保护的感觉。然后Solo在进展变得“危险”前离开了，已经中午了，而他得填饱两个人的肚子，他那不知被扔在哪里的手机持续震动着发出嗡鸣声，也被他忽略了。  
Mendez又躺在沙发上回味了一会儿，这本就该是他和Solo的日常，但现在它显得如此美妙，连Solo在厨房里发出的叮当作响的声音都变得十分悦耳了。他走去了厨房门口，靠在门边看了一会儿，像他第一次走进这个被改造为“他们家”的那天一样，仿佛一切都回到正轨了。  
但这次他没说话，他挂在了Solo的背上——虽然他比Solo高，但他还是蹭着他的肩膀把自己挂了上去，像一只猫，黏在他的背上不肯下来，眯着眼睛要睡不睡的。  
而Solo只觉得他太轻了，让他感受不到一点份量。他的Omega以前也不胖，但绝不该是这么轻的。  
“虽然我也很想让你去睡觉，”Solo反过身抱住他，让他那个毛茸茸的脑袋继续舒服地靠在自己肩上，然后看了下时间，“但为了避免你又看一晚上的无声电视，你至少得捱到今晚七点。”  
“真残忍。”Mendez用手撑开了自己的眼皮。  
Solo没反驳，他就只是抱着Mendez轻轻晃着，像哄闹脾气的小朋友，而他已经不记得上次两个人共同拥有这么温情的时刻是何时了。  
这美好的时间没持续几分钟，就被突入的门铃声打断了，机械的提醒声不耐烦地响了两次后又变成了更急促的敲门声，Solo不得不放开Mendez去开门。  
当他看到门外站着好几个西装革履的来自CIA的“同事”时，他开始想自己刚刚错过了来电应该不是个正确的决定。  
“请问Tony Mendez在家吗？”来人面无表情，语气也很公式化，让Solo一瞬间有种“我们到底是不是在CIA做事”的疑问。  
“有事吗？”Mendez也走到了Solo的身后，其实他对这样的场面比常年外勤的Solo更为眼熟。  
“我想我们恐怕需要您回总部接受一些调查。”他的态度很客气，不过Solo清楚如果他现在拔出一把枪或者别的武器的话，这队人也会立刻把他们射成筛子。  
“我去换个衣服。”Mendez隔着Solo向门外的人示意，而对方许可性地点点头。  
“我要和他同行。”他大概知道CIA又在玩什么把戏了，但他也不会让Mendez就这么单独被CIA派来的小组“请”回去接受调查。  
“这件事只涉及Mendez先生，希望您不要为难我们。”

“你们竟然让我不要为难你们？你们在做决定的时候有没有想过这为难了我和Mendez？”Solo拄着O'Donnell的办公桌，而被咆哮质问的人不知道为什么觉得这状况他在这几个月里应该已经习以为常。再往前推一点的话，大概是从Solo和Mendez结合开始的。  
“他们没趁你不在家的时候把Mendez带走，已经是他们能做到的通融的极限。”  
“哇哦，所以我是不是还得亲吻他们的鞋面跟他们说谢谢，谢谢他们对CIA的‘员工’如此通情达理？”  
Solo把“员工”两个字说得尤其刺耳，谢天谢地，和他对话的是O'Donnell，否则他可以让这句话更尖刻些。  
“但他确实参与了Vinciguerra的计划，给CIA带来了损失，而他的卧底计划是没有经过CIA许可的擅自行动。”  
O'Donnell在这件事上更为客观冷静，他认为这是必经的流程，当你为一个步步为营的情报机构卖命时，你总得承受相应的代价，“他们需要确定Mendez没有参与更多以此来确保他不是双面间谍。”  
“我现在明白为什么其他情报机构总要嘲笑CIA了。”Solo停止了无意义的愤怒，他知道除非他现在有能力把兰利夷为平地，否则就对Mendez的处境毫无助益。  
他被O'Donnell许可在审讯室外等候，他在那几小时里喝了好几杯不加糖的咖啡，咖啡因只会让他的大脑亢奋而不安，提醒着他Mendez又被“关”在一间屋子里的事实。这点想法在他脑子里被无限扩充，然后让他的胃揪成一团。而他等了那么久，等来的是晕倒的Mendez被人抬了出来然后又架上了救护车，等他随着车子到了医院、又在手术室门口等了几个小时后终于等到Mendez被推出来时，他已经不知道咖啡能不能救自己了。  
其实他清楚除了Mendez没人能救他。  
“我说过他的身体不可能接受这么长时间的审讯。”在Mendez终于被好好地安顿进了病房后，Solo觉得各种焦虑和愤怒已经再也无处安放。  
“这只是调查。”这个一看就是新人的特工警戒地摸向了腰间的枪，而Solo只想说得了吧，如果他想闯进去把Mendez带出来，CIA就算再派一组小队来都撂不倒他。  
但他当然不会这么做，他得顾忌到Mendez。  
“随你们怎么说，”Solo看了看还在病床上躺着的人，“等他醒了我要带他回家。”  
“抱歉，在调查结束之前，他只被允许住在这里。”  
“人道主义式的措施性监禁？”Solo都不觉得奇怪了，毕竟CIA在他身上也用过类似的办法。但他确实没想过有一天Mendez也会被这么对待。  
“我再强调一遍，这只是必要的调查。”  
“滚开吧。”

Solo觉得自己有存在价值的那部分灵魂已经被剥离了，而现在只留下了一个没用的躯壳。阴谋总会摧毁一些什么，而这些情报机构对此无能为力。可笑的是当Mendez替他们与那些危险周旋后，他们还给他的只是一个冰冷的怀疑。  
他回家收拾了些东西，思考着病房里那张沙发在未来一段时间里作为他的床可能也不是个太坏的选择，至少他得让Mendez醒来的时候能看到他。  
而Mendez睁开眼睛后的表情证明了他的选择是对的。  
“嗨，”Mendez的喉咙干涩难忍，他压抑着咳嗽了几声后才终于对Solo扯开了个安慰性的笑，“好久不见？”  
“确实，十四个小时了。”Solo看了看表，然后按下了呼叫铃，在Mendez有足够精力和他说话以前，他得确保Mendez的健康指数处在一个稳定的水准。他退到一边看着医生护士又忙碌了一阵子，在听到医生说目前病人的情况很平稳的时候，那颗没个着落的心才终于踏实了一点。  
从另一个方面来说，让不愿意待在医院接受系统治疗的Mendez能以这种方式听医生的话，也算是这一堆混乱里唯一值得Solo庆幸的。CIA不让Mendez回家，Solo也就干脆在这里住下了，好在私人病房的环境设施都还不错，他也很高兴Mendez的作息在某种程度上恢复正常了。因为当白天他精神还不错的时候CIA会把这间病房隔离起来继续他们并不知道有何意义的“调查”——于是当夜晚来临时，精疲力尽的Mendez不会再像刚回来的那天晚上一样翻来覆去地睁眼等天亮。  
不过在Mendez接受调查的时候，Solo当然也没闲着。  
“你刚刚在忙什么？有新的任务？”坚持着自己洗了个澡后刚走出浴室的Mendez被Solo按回了病床上。  
“我在研究谁会为难你，等我找出来以后我会把他们都干掉。”  
“别开玩笑。”  
Solo给予的回应是停下了手里正准备帮Mendez擦干湿发的动作转而去拿出一沓文件递给了Mendez，而Mendez只是翻了两页就不知道该不该哑然失笑了，那上面确实是那天早上来敲门的所有人员，还有在审讯室以及这几天在医院进出过的其他一些同事。  
“以前没觉得你是个保护欲这么强的人。”他没想过Solo会来真的。  
“那看来是我以前做得不够明显，”Solo又继续了擦头发的活，“以后我会努力做得更突出一些的。”  
“……他们没有为难我，没有任何一个人为难我。”Mendez握住了Solo还隔着毛巾按在他头上的手，转过身看着他，他现在有点不知道该如何应对Solo这种全勤式的呵护了，像个鸡妈妈？他一时之间想不出更确切的形容词。  
“停止用那种看鸡妈妈一样的眼神看着我，”Solo用毛巾盖住了Mendez的头，这让他的脸只露出了额头以下的部分，引得Solo很想亲亲他被湿刘海戳到而不停眨着的眼睛，“别以为我不知道你在想什么。”  
“当然，你总是能看透我在想什么。”  
“并没有‘总是’。”  
比如没有看透你决定一个人去做卧底的事，而在你做出决定的时候却把我排除在外了。Solo把这句话收在了心里，把这些听起来更像是自我悔恨的怨气发泄给Mendez不是他该做的事。  
但Mendez从他黯淡下来的眼神里闻到了难过的意味。也许是失落？说是抱怨也挺贴切，Mendez无法去想象Solo在这件事上受到的伤害到底有多深。  
“你还在生气。”虽然Solo对他一如往常——甚至比以前还要更好，但Mendez知道他是生着气的。只是这个比别人更为细腻的Alpha把那些情绪都小心翼翼地藏在了某个角落，也许某天会爆发出来，更可能永远都不会爆发，就那么安静地在那待一辈子，但也消化不了。  
护士推门进来看了一眼，说了句“等会打针”又关上门离开了。  
这可真不是谈论这个话题的好时机，但Mendez没法找到真正的好时机。他们两个现在好像被太多繁杂的事物包围了，而在这其中给他俩留下的空间又实在太少。  
“是我的错，对不起。”Mendez痛恨自己似乎一直在向Solo道歉，从他们俩结合到现在，他已经不记得自己向Solo说过多少句抱歉的话了。  
“这不重要了。”Solo握住了Mendez手，又紧了紧。他始终无法习惯医院呛人的气味，一直以来他都在避免和这个地方有接触，但现在Mendez却得整日待在这里，在此之前他则是一直待在一个密闭的黑暗空间里，现在只不过是换了个更宽敞明亮却几乎只剩白色的空间而已，他不认为这有什么区别。  
如果他觉得Mendez失踪的那些日子已经是痛苦的极限的话，那么现在真正的痛苦才刚刚开始。情况到底能有多坏呢？他得看着Mendez接受那些他看不懂的摆弄和治疗，药物让他的神经系统趋于平稳，失眠和痉挛的症状减轻了，但昏睡的时间也相对的越来越长。有时候Solo坐在他床边发呆，害怕他再也不会睁开眼睛，而他醒着的时候又得小心翼翼地应付CIA的那帮蠢货对他的质问和调查，那时候他又希望Mendez可以一直陷入睡眠不用醒来。  
这局面当然令他生气，他气到想把Mendez按在地上操到他哭着为瞒着自己去做卧底道歉，操到他哭着保证以后再也不敢离开他这么久的时间，然后或许再找个与世隔绝地方把他关起来，这样他就不会再在自己的视野里消失。  
Solo发誓他绝对想过这么做，但他最终只是摸了摸Mendez的脸，然后握着他的手陪他一起面对。  
他不会告诉Mendez自己有多生气，就像他决意不会告诉Mendez自己有多心碎。  
但他们总得学着与自己和解。  
否则的话，这一切都只会让Mendez觉得更加抱歉，而他已经害怕听到Mendez的道歉了。他不想再看到Mendez小心翼翼地看着自己、盘算着如何让自己开心些，然后为了安慰自己才告诉自己他一切都好。  
这不是Solo想要的，这根本不是他陪伴在Mendez身边的意义。  
“Mendez，听着，”Solo深呼吸了一下，“别再跟我道歉，也别再跟我说你没事了，我们都知道这不是真的。”  
“你得告诉我你的真实感受，全部的，你没必要在我面前也坚持得那么辛苦，这会让我觉得我很没用，该死的没用。我是你的伴侣，你却还要在我面前伪装？这对你对我都不公平。”  
这可能是他最难过的部分，因为他习惯了受伤，而Mendez不是。一直以来，不管成为伴侣前还是伴侣后，Solo都在做着尽量不让Mendez受伤这件事。哪怕他在标记的过程中确确实实曾让Mendez痛到昏厥脱力，那也是在他所能控制的事态范围内。但现在，Mendez所展示给他的一切伤痛都非常片面，他无法再从Mendez善意的伪装里读出他的真实感受。  
Solo说话的声音不大，但很用力，他看着Mendez，Mendez也在看着他，认认真真地听着他说的每一个字。在Solo看来他似乎又想下意识地道歉了，还好最后还是及时收住了嘴，因为护士又端着托盘进来了。当酒精棉擦在Mendez的手臂上时，他不乐意地歪了歪嘴角：  
“我想我恨透医院了。”  
“没人喜欢。”Solo伸出手抚了抚Mendez的额头，那上面又沁出一层薄薄的、冰冷的汗，这是Mendez的身体仍然不受控制且虚弱的表现，而这个讯号带给Solo的只有纯粹的无助，从生理到心理，各种意义上的。  
“那间审讯室也…当我坐在里面的时候，心里想的是‘难道就没有人能来把这间可怕的屋子炸掉吗？’”  
“谁不是呢。”听到这抱怨的人极浅但真心地笑了下，然后亲了下Mendez的手心。  
针管终于在Mendez还算完好的手臂皮肤上找到青色的血管戳进去的时候，Mendez泛着不正常红色的小指头动了动，然后反勾住了Solo的指节。  
“真疼啊。”他轻轻地皱了皱鼻子，又冲Solo笑着咕哝了句。  
Solo猜想自己的心已经没有可以再变碎一点的余地了。


	9. Chapter 9

Mendez在医院的治疗持续了将近两周，他们从那个地堡里搜到的一些药剂成分都被分析了出来，因此医生可以根据当时注射到Mendez体内的药物对他做出更针对性的治疗。另外医生也表示虽然Mendez的腺体还处于受损状态，但好在Solo几乎二十四小时不间断陪伴在他身边用自己的信息素抚慰着他，这对他的恢复起到了很积极的推动。即便如此，Mendez出院的时候医生还是列了长长的单子，开出的药Solo看着都觉得胃疼。  
作为一名要接受调查的CIA内部人员，O'Donnell为Mendez争取到了最大限度的优待，他甚至没有被限制通话以及和Solo分开——“他现在身体状况非常不稳定，强制性让他和他的Alpha分开对他是毁灭性的打击”——O'Donnell承认自己夸张了点，但很管用，高层没再揪着这个问题不放，这让Mendez出院以后也能安心地待在家里。  
但也只能待在家里，然后每天到了固定的时间跟着CIA派来的车子回到CIA那间专用的审讯室接受公式化的调查。  
在面对CIA时他无法含糊其辞，因此在地堡的所有细节他都得再一次翻出来，他以为这会很艰难，但实际也没那么难做到。而他遗憾的可能只是自己没有勇气跟Solo叙述这些，他的伴侣最后只能靠着这些他“供出来”的文字记录来了解他未曾参与进去的那些日子。  
CIA对他的审讯设计得非常全面，这是CIA的拿手好戏，向Mendez抛来的问题甚至涵盖到了他和Solo成为伴侣前后的方方面面。CIA对此的解释是Mendez会参与到U.N.C.L.E的行动里一定和Solo有关，但被Mendez坚决否认了。  
“你和U.N.C.L.E的负责人在柏林通过什么联系？”  
“烧号手机。”  
“U.N.C.L.E的负责人找你参与这项计划的中间人是Napoleon Solo吗？”  
“绝对不是。”  
“Napoleon Solo事前对这个计划知情吗？”  
“完全不知情。”  
“这种行动你真的连你的伴侣都没有告知？在他同时也是U.N.C.L.E成员的情况下？”  
“在工作时间我们只是同在CIA共事的搭档，与伴侣身份无关。”  
这是在每天的调查审讯里一定会出现的环节，到了明天他们一定又会换种方式来提问。Mendez清楚对方正在想方设法要把Solo也扯进这些无人负责的麻烦事里来，他们的目的不过是多找一些最后能够被推到台前来负责的人而已。这种太过熟悉的招数在为CIA工作了多年的Mendez面前没有任何意义，Mendez仍是没明白CIA为何要执着地耍这种小聪明。  
在以前，Mendez的大多数任务中，他永远是藏在最幕后的那个，无论受到多大的表彰他都不会被曝光；而现在，CIA却想尽办法要把他推出来为这一系列的事件承担责任。O'Donnell以前跟他说过，如果想得到掌声，那不如加入马戏团，他虽然对掌声没什么想法，但也绝没有期待过类似现在这样的“下场”。  
“你被注射药物即将失控的时候，我就给自己打过预防针，告诉自己在CIA做事总要做好面对更坏情况的准备——结果这句话直到现在仍能起到效果，是不是很讽刺？”  
Mendez窝在由Solo的臂膀圈出的小世界里，昨晚他们尝试了重逢后的第一次性爱，这久违的交合不激烈，但很甜美，因为Solo在各方面都很细致且小心。他们相拥着睡了个好觉，现在又一起醒来，Mendez躺在自己家的床上，安心和舒适的感受冲淡了那些糟心事带来的不愉快。换做以前他应该不太愿意这么安静地当一个黏人的Omega，不过他想他现在生着病，接受着调查，所有人还都认为他处在某种创伤后遗症中，偶尔放任一下也没什么所谓了。  
“所以当初是因为什么原因才想到要做特工？”Solo抱着Mendez亲他的发顶，“拯救世界？像超人和蝙蝠侠那样？”  
“没那么伟大，”Mendez认真地考虑了下，“但也确实想让我们身处的世界变得好一点。”  
这是Solo能够估到的回答，Tony Mendez就是这样一个人，他心里那些深沉而美好的想法远比他表现出来的还要厚重的多。他该说这是他一直以来被这个Omega吸引的原因吗？  
相比起来，Solo会进CIA的原因简单多了，纯粹是为了自身的利益取舍。在他进入CIA认识Mendez之前，他处于Mendez的对立面，他是Mendez想要去改变的那部分世界里的人。直到慢慢地，他也在潜移默化中被影响而成为了能和Tony Mendez并肩作战的那种人。Solo清楚自己的某部分永远做不到像Mendez那么好，但……  
“世界有没有因为你的付出而变得更好我是不太清楚，不过——”  
不过你确实让我的世界变得更好了。Solo自己默念了一遍这句话，又觉得是不是太肉麻了，他突然想起那天Mendez形容他像个老套的诗人。也许他是时候承认他的Omega确实让他在某些情况下变成了诗人。  
“不过什么？”等着后半句话的Mendez从Solo环抱的范围里撤开了些，看着欲言又止的Alpha。  
“没什么，”现在的Solo一点也不像以前那个随时随地都可以毫无顾忌冒出一堆令人泛酸但受用的情话的人，他和Mendez的生活是那么真实，相比之下这些用来点缀的话语反而不那么重要了，“我在想我该去做早餐了。”  
Mendez又在床上赖了一会儿，他现在的生物钟能够分得清黑夜和白天了，因此阳光使他精神抖擞。等他洗漱完毕晃到厨房的时候，Solo正在料理着一些他们平时很少吃的食物。  
“我以为你讨厌牛奶。”  
“确实不喜欢，”Solo拿着奶锅慢慢地热着，纯白的液体形色都很无害，他最近不知为何就是想让Mendez吃一些看起来很温柔的食物，“但我认为你需要。”  
Solo关于食物的喜好是极为苛刻而精细的，而他的Omega却是一个对食物的要求、或者说是对生活各方面的要求都不算高的人。这是Mendez性格里天生更为随意的部分，流动摊上的热狗也能让他吃得很开心，更遑论Solo的厨艺——几乎每一次都能用“吃得眉梢嘴角都带上了喜悦”来形容。这让Solo热衷于创造新的菜式，他对食物的选择在那时增加了“Mendez喜欢的”这个选项，到了现在，他又要增加“Mendez不一定喜欢但是需要的”这一项了。一个在家打理大部分家务的Alpha和一个为工作忙到晕头转向的Omega？Solo自己想起来都觉得似乎有点“不合情理”，但这段短短的“不合情理”的日子，支撑着他度过了Mendez失踪的一百多天。  
等Solo热好牛奶、做完三明治又带着炒蛋一起回到餐桌前的时候，Mendez正趴在餐桌上，瞪着那一大盒药重重地叹气。  
“不要和它们闹别扭。”Solo放下了手里的食物，把需要空腹吃的药一粒一粒从药盒里拣出来放到了Mendez的手心里，又把需要餐后才吃的药归到了一边。他猜想Mendez一定不记得该吃什么不该吃什么，而自己却竟然比这个病人本人还清楚的多：  
“关于被你吞进肚子里这件事我猜它们也挺不情愿的。”  
捧着药的手掌握了握，像是下了某种决心后，那些药丸被一把扔进了Mendez的嘴里。如果Solo吃掉这一堆东西能对Mendez的身体有所帮助的话，他愿意每天把它们当饭吃，但是这不可能，他无法替Mendez吃下那些惹人讨厌的药物，就像他无法替Mendez承受那些伤痛一样。  
“如果，我是说，假设，”在Mendez咬下第一口三明治的时候，Solo说出了他在方才听到Mendez描述CIA的问题时就有的疑虑，“假设没有证据能证明我和这件事无关，最后会怎么样？”  
“按我了解的CIA来看，我想你也会为此承担一点责任。”而这是Mendez在尽力避免发生的情况。  
Solo的眼神突然变得尖锐了，他看着埋头吞咽的Mendez，用非常肯定的语气道出了他的想法：  
“如果你设想好了最坏的情况然后打算自己一个人去做那个所谓的‘责任人’，我建议你立刻打消这个念头。”  
Mendez似乎被Solo的直接吓到了，他抬头的时候眼睛瞪大了一圈，但嘴角残留的面包渣又让Mendez的样子显得很无辜。Solo只好放软了眼神，对面的人这才用手指碾掉了嘴边的碎屑，又低着眼睛说了句好的。  
“我就知道你在打什么主意，”Solo又往Mendez的杯子里倒了点牛奶，虽然Mendez根本一口还没喝过，“这想法糟透了。”  
“只是很短暂地冒出来过…”Mendez小小声地解释着，“一分钟？几秒？短暂到可以忽略不计。”  
“那也不行，你知道问题出在哪儿吗？”  
Solo在Mendez点点头又摇摇头后忍不住放缓了语气里那种负面的指责态度。  
“当你打算把我排除在外的时候，我就成为了你的决定里无关紧要的部分，至于这种感受有多糟，你不会想体验的。”  
即使明白对方考量这一切的出发点也都是为了自己，Solo还是很难接受被Mendez隐瞒，这种事情他发自真心地不想再经历一次。说来也很奇怪，当Mendez决定解除标记的时候都还愿意提前知会他，而在那之后他却剥夺了Solo对更重大事件的知情权  
“你…你不是无关紧要的，”Mendez的手伸过桌面而来拉住了Solo的，“从来不是。”  
这话很动听，动听到Solo认为这都约等于Mendez说了十句“我爱你”了——不，这绝对比“我爱你”还要动听一百倍，也许他该理解为他的Omega表达爱的方式总是比常人更隐忍曲折？  
“我也想试试保护你，而不是一味被你保护…仅此而已。”Mendez直视着Solo，让他当面对自己的爱人说出这种话有些困难，但很神奇的是他觉得自己没遇到太大障碍就做到了。  
“好的，”Solo抽回了一直被Mendez握着的手，指了指那杯依旧没被动过的牛奶，“现在别再说话了，好好把早餐吃光，否则的话你就没有机会喝它了。”  
在Mendez露出一个“为什么”的疑惑表情后Solo给出了解释。  
“因为你再多说一句的话，我保证我绝对会把你压在这张桌子上干点什么。”  
毕竟Solo表达感情的方式比起Mendez总是直白多了，Mendez没忍住笑了出来，但也没再继续说什么。虽然晨间性爱很棒，但他暂时不想用一桌子的狼藉来打破这么温情的氛围。

调查审讯的过程又持续了将近两周后，CIA为Mendez安排了一场非公开的听证会，连Mendez的直属上级O'Donnell都未被批准参与。他们在外等候的时候O'Donnell显得比Solo还要紧张些，Solo倒是很坦然，他对Mendez有信心。Mendez是能冷静从容面对任何质疑的人，Solo对此毫无疑问。  
“根据内部消息，这场听证会只是走个形式，最后的结果无非是暂时对Mendez做出停职处理。”O'Donnell是这么告诉Solo的，Waverly方面提供的一些相关证据虽在一定程度上能起到作用，但仍然无法让那些人使用假身份在境内非法流通以及劫狱事件与Mendez撇清关系，他确实是参与者无疑，即使是在特殊情况下。Vinciguerra还在逃，他被抓住的那些手下也提供不出更多的证据，所以总有人得为这几次让CIA灰头土脸损伤惨重的事情负责，特别是在他的卧底行动完全未告知CIA任何相关人士更遑论获得过CIA的批准的情况下。  
“所以Mendez还是会被推到媒体前为这一系列的事情担责？”  
“必须如此。”  
“Waverly作为行动的策划人，对CIA所遭受的损失竟然一点责任都不需要承担？”私心来说Solo对Mendez能够在家再待几个月的结果竟然有点庆幸，但一想到这会给无比热爱这份工作的Mendez带来多少打击，他又无法对Waverly表达更多宽容了。  
“你得知道，U.N.C.L.E作为完全独立不受监管的机构，Waverly能够来出席听证会已经为这结果提供了很大的帮助。”  
Solo对O'Donnell的好言相劝并不买账，他在Mendez从听证会出来前自行去找了Illya和Gaby，试图从他们口中打听到一点关于Waverly的踪迹。Waverly明显在躲着他，他连今天参加听证会从出现到离开都是走得特别通道。  
“他当然要避开你，”Illya扶着额头，“他不想和你起更大的冲突。”  
“冲突无法避免，”Solo不依不饶，“他至今都没给我一个交代。”  
“你要什么交代？和他打一架？还是一枪把U.N.C.L.E的负责人解决了？”  
“还没想好。”Illys的话倒是提醒了Solo，他摸出了随身带着的枪，被Gaby喝止了。  
“你不能就这样带着武器去找他！”Gaby大叫起来，但Solo还是一脸坚决的样子，不过最后这场谋杀未遂以Illya敲晕了Solo而告终。  
“不，你没有错，”Mendez后来对把Solo送回来并亲自来道歉的Illya这么说，“我应该说谢谢，你做得很对。”  
他结束听证会接到停职的处分决定后第一时间想见的就是Solo，但O'Donnell告诉他说他的Alpha去为他寻仇的时候他真的有点哭笑不得。  
“得让他离Waverly远点。”Illya忧心忡忡，毕竟他总不能每次在他俩见面前敲晕其中一个来解决吧。他不擅长调解纷争，再来多两次这种状况的话，保不准他会在事态变得更严重前会选择先干掉Solo还是先干掉Waverly。  
“我会有办法让他在家里好好待着的。”Mendez朝Illya笑笑，做出了一个保证。

“这群该死的。”Solo揉着脖子爬起来的时候这么说了句，他猜Illya下手再重一点的话就真的可以替waevely永绝后患了。  
“千万不要惹俄罗斯人，我以为你早就懂得这个道理了，还有……”Mendez的语气里没有对Solo的遭遇表达一丝同情，他把手机扔到了床边，Solo摸索着拿起，“Vinciguerra死了，如果你对现场照片有兴趣的话。”  
Solo对Vinciguerra在抓捕的交火过程中被当场击毙这件事没有太大反应。他曾有一阵非常希望能亲手抓住这个人然后扭断他的脖子再扔进海底——那是一种近乎仇恨的状态，这感受在他重见Mendez的那一瞬达到了顶峰后便迅速回落。当他晚上终于久违地抱着Mendez共同入眠时，又觉得这种仇恨其实没有任何实质意义，但这却给Solo带来了更多的思考。  
当你爱上一个人，收获的却不仅仅只有“爱”这个部分，它还会带来仇恨、痛苦、伤心等等各种附属品，这是由“爱”的本身衍生而来，同时也是“爱”存在的佐证。  
这一切都是因为Tony Mendez。因为这个人的出现，他才能体会到这些曾经对他来说神奇而遥远的情感。  
所以此刻比起自己的感受，他反而首先担心起Mendez在想什么。  
“我没兴趣，”他把还没按亮屏幕的手机又推到了一边，看向Mendez，而Mendez却好像正专心于他眼前翻开的那本书，“我有兴趣的是你有没有兴趣…你是怎么想的？不止Vinciguerra，还有停职的事。”  
“唔……”Mendez扫完了当前那一页的最后两行后合上了书，“就好像所有一切都终于真正地结束，我可以放个长假了。”  
而一切又可以真正地重新开始了。Mendez在接到这两个接连而来的消息当下所涌上来的反应，其实远比他曾经想象中的要冷漠许多。Vinciguerra的结局是他应得的，区别无非在于他有没有得到应有的审判。虽然人们常说有些伤害会在人的身上刻印一辈子无法消除，但也总有人能够从遗留的阴影中走出。Mendez认为自己是幸运的那个，他身边有许多温暖的好人给予了他不少帮助，而最重要的是他的Alpha一直在为此努力。  
Solo所做的一切对Mendez来说有着无上珍贵的意义，当然，这所有加起来都敌不过Napoleon Solo这个人本身赋予他的意义。想来如果当时他真的去解除了两个人之间的标记，那么现在他大概会觉得自己是个蠢到无可救药不懂珍惜的笨蛋。  
Mendez拿着书坐到了床边，Solo想把他往自己怀里拉的时候顺势瞟了一眼书皮。  
等等…Omega孕期调理指南是什么东西？  
Solo还没来得及开口问，Mendez就先他的动作一步放下了书而后自行跨坐到了他身上。  
“你猜非热潮期受孕的几率有多少？”Mendez的手环着Solo的脖子，鼻尖在他的头发上蹭来蹭去。这在他们过去无数次的亲密行为里都是极为少见的，理论上这大约代表Mendez有求于他，但他的实际行动通常因为缺少经验和技巧而显得不太浪漫，不过Solo还是喜欢极了自己的Omega这种笨拙的、讨好式的可爱。  
Solo的手从Mendez的衣摆下伸了进去，Mendez的体重还没有完全恢复正常，所以当Solo捏着Mendez的腰时觉得他还是太瘦了，就算这让他从胯骨部分延伸下去的曲线看起来性感极了，Solo也依然希望自己的Omega能够再胖回去一些。  
他享受着Mendez难得主动的亲近挑了挑眉，“我不知道，书上怎么说的？”  
“那本书没说，”Mendez低头含住了Solo的上唇，在他想深入这个吻的时候又躲开了，“但我们现在可以试试。”  
“你确定？”Solo腾出一只手假模假样地去捞手机，“医生的电话是多少，或许先让我致电医生咨询一下？”  
“咨询我现在适不适合考虑要一个孩子？”  
“咨询你能不能受得了我在接下来的一个小时要对你做的事。”Solo搂着Mendez的腰迅速换了个位置，Mendez用手压着他的身体贴紧自己的时候白雪松的甜蜜香气迅速裹挟而来，虽然因为Mendez的身体原因这股味道还非常淡，但已经足够让Solo觉得肩膀脖子都没那么疼了。  
他们现在终于可以好好地讨论一下被搁置太久的那个提议了。


	10. Chapter 10

“你现在还有什么生气的事吗？”  
肌肤相贴摩擦间升腾的热度现在已经慢慢退却了，但Solo还留在Mendez身体里的某部分让他不敢乱动，他不想那么快就来第二轮。他提了这个问题以后又小心地搂住还压着他的Solo扭动了几下想躺得舒服些，不过被这么个精壮的Alpha压着，无论如何也舒服不了，Mendez尝试了几次后见Solo仍是无动于衷，也就干脆打消了这个念头。  
“还有一件——”  
“嗯？”  
Solo给了个Mendez用于反思的间隙，但显然Mendez并没有领会，作为惩罚，他决定继续维持这样的姿势再在Mendez的身上趴一会儿。  
“——你弄丢了我给你的戒指。”  
“我……”好吧，那确实是他弄丢的，因为他固执的决定。Mendez现在愿意承认自己当时确实有点儿自私了，这是个很大的进步，代表他愿意直面那曾发生过的一切，“是我的错，所以你现在愿意从我的身上下来了么？”  
假装赌气的Solo又在Mendez的颈间吻了一阵，才将自己彻底从Mendez的身体里抽离出来，翻了个身单手揽住了他。  
“而你甚至都没想过问我再要一只！”  
那只戒指是在Mendez愿意坦诚面对自己的内心终于接受他的那一天被套到各自的手指上的，这对Solo来说意义非凡。但它现在落了单，只能孤零零地待在Solo为它安置的小角落。同样落单的还有空荡荡的无名指，Solo已经从CIA提供的“口供”里得知了另外那只的最后结局，他静静地等着Mendez发现什么然后主动开口，但他始终没有。  
“真抱歉我连认错都需要别人提醒。”Mendez在脑中为自己想了一圈能够说服自己并说服Solo的借口，在发现并没有后，他选择了主动拿开Solo揽着他的手，换成了贴着他侧躺的姿势。  
“我早有领会，”Solo的手掌够着了他的脑袋，温柔地摩挲着他的发顶，“所以也不觉得奇怪了。”  
Mendez不确定Solo的话是不是意有所指，不过他自己确实一秒就想到了从过去到现在发生在他和Solo之间的许多事。  
“我以前没觉得自己有时候也可以变成混蛋，”趴在Solo身侧的Mendez又把下巴抵到了他的肩膀上，“现在才发现原来我经常让人很恼火。”  
细细算起来的话，Mendez有太多需要向Solo解释却被Solo制止的事了。Mendez有时候觉得自己会被Solo温柔的包容给灼伤，有时候他又有点相信“注定”这回事。  
“还有件从来没有告诉过你的事——”见Solo没再对他说自己是混蛋的事有所表态，Mendez便选择开启了另一个话题。  
“——最开始，选择你作为搭档时，我确实答应过Sanders协助他对你进行某种程度的监控……”  
“哦？”Solo看得出有点惊讶，因为他手上的动作停止了。但这种惊讶也只停留在了好奇的层面，他也曾确实想过这种可能性，但之后Mendez的表现冷淡得曾一度让Solo怀疑自己失去了身为Alpha的吸引力，从那开始，他就没再把Mendez和Sanders扯上关系了。  
或者这么说更确切，他现在感谢所有在有意和无意中把Mendez送到他身边的人。  
“但我从来没有真的向Sanders报告过什么，”Mendez扬起脑袋乖巧地朝Solo眨着眼睛，“相信我。”  
“我相信你，”Solo又忍不住在他的眉心浅浅地印了几个吻，他对Mendez湿漉漉的像琥珀一样双眼从来无法抗拒，“但我还是很想知道你为什么愿意和我搭档。”  
“只是觉得你很靠得住，虽然看上去对什么都不在意……”Mendez认真想了想，“其实我也不清楚，也许这就是所谓的直觉？”  
“直觉有没有告诉你，你有一天会弄丢抑制剂，然后和你的搭档滚在一起，最后被他标记？”Solo没太纠结于有关Sanders的过往，他的手指在Mendez的皮肤上轻轻划拉着，等着Mendez给他的答案。那些皮肤上深深浅浅的伤痕已经消退得差不多了，至于那些更深更新的，则是Solo的杰作。  
“事实上每位Omega特工在选择Alpha搭档前都要接受一些风险测试——”Mendez咬了下嘴唇，“以确定有没有面对意外状况的心理预设。”  
“所以你从一开始就做好了面对最坏情况的准备？”Solo想压回Mendez身上的动作被他抢先推开了。Mendez按着Solo的肩膀又主动爬到了他的身上，在他的胯上坐了下来，而他的身体最柔软最隐私的部分完完全全地顶到了Solo已经再次硬起来的那部分。  
“没有，”Mendez看着Solo的眼睛亮闪闪的，“但那时候我在考虑的是，如果这个对象是你的话，那么情况就绝对不会是‘最坏’。”  
Mendez说这话的同时自己抬起了腰，他的行动使得他的膝盖在床单上不安地磨蹭着，而Solo只能看着Mendez用不熟练但耐心的动作缓缓地将自己的性器吞没进他的身体里，他能感受到Mendez浑身的肌肉都紧绷着，却还是拒绝了Solo想要帮助他的意愿。  
他对于这种方面的主动确实缺乏足够的经验，但他愿意为了Solo做一些新的尝试。在Mendez的记忆里，从他弄丢抑制剂的那夜开始，Solo在做爱这件事上就始终维持着小心谨慎的态度。他害怕弄伤自己，害怕吓到自己，这一切的感情，Mendez一直以来都能体会得到。而现在，他也希望这个Alpha能够对自己为所欲为一些，毕竟无论如何，他都不会再被什么吓跑了。他也想体验一下在爱人面前袒露一切并且无须再压抑任何情感的感受。  
不是人人都与生俱来就可以拥有“对爱人诚实”这个能力，对于像Mendez这种更喜欢用行动来表达的人来说，诚实也需要勇气。  
他很感谢Solo给了他这样的勇气。

等他们终于纠缠够了离开床以后的第一件事就是一起去了商场，商量着又挑选了一对简单但别致的戒指。过程平淡如水，两个人付完钱后又因为需要小小地修改一下尺寸所以等了一会儿，当拿到之后他们就在现场互相为彼此戴上了，没有什么定制款，也没有什么刻字和代表永恒的钻石，甚至没有多余的话语。但这期间一直充斥在Mendez周身的那种细微的幸福感令他的心为之震颤。  
可惜两个人关于“增加一位家庭成员”的计划没实行几天就被医生明令禁止了。在又一次的全面检查后，医生几乎是一看到检查报告上Mendez的激素水平就明白了他们在打什么主意。Mendez偷笑着看被医生用“你的Omega是什么状况你不知道吗，为什么不能忍到他完全恢复”训斥到无话可说的Solo，到最后医生那一脸“我还以为你是个特别懂得照顾Omega的Alpha，结果你让我如此失望”的表情，让他终于在离开医生的办公室后笑得几乎腹痛。  
“所以这个计划又要被搁置了是吗？”Solo对此倒没有特别失望或者不满的感觉。在两个人最初开始共同生活的那段日子里，他确实非常期待他们两个人能够共同抚养一个孩子。但当人经历过失而复得这种事以后，这些细枝末节就无足轻重了。  
“我猜是，”Mendez终于止住了笑，“虽然我并没有觉得对我的身体有什么影响。”  
“别开玩笑，”Solo摆起了严肃的脸孔，即便这对Mendez来说毫无震慑力，“现在最首要的计划是让你恢复健康。”  
这计划实行起来倒没什么难度，全有赖于Solo全方位的照顾。至于Mendez被CIA推出来为之前一连串事件承担责任的这件事也没掀起太大波澜——因为这世界每天都有太多的事情发生了，遗忘是人们生来就擅长的事情，又何况是这种除了让CIA一而再再而三丢脸之外、没再在人们的记忆里留下更深刻印象的阴谋。

Mendez复职的那天他和Solo再加上O'Donnell三个人在办公室里又大吵了一架，他不知为何对这种多方争端的局面已经不再奇怪了（或者说他早就适应了这种奇怪的多人沟通方式）：Solo建议Mendez转为纯内勤，他认为不会有比让Mendez在兰利总部好好待着更安全的选择了；Mendez能理解Solo的过度保护，但他的Alpha目前确实紧张过头了，所以他对这个建议进行了驳斥并且说就算是兰利每年也得冒两次烟，从CIA叛逃后想搞垮CIA的人绝对比想绑架自己的人多；这话惹得O'Donnell有些不开心，虽然CIA偶尔会有一些决策失误，但总部安全系数还是相当高的，不过让Mendez从此坐办公室确实不是一劳永逸的办法。  
三个人最后谁也没说服谁，Solo板着脸独自率先离开了，却在两个小时后又捧着咖啡出现在了Mendez面前。  
“我为我刚刚的想法道歉，”Solo垂着脑袋把咖啡放在了Mendez面前，“我不该对你的工作指手画脚。”  
“我也为我的语气道歉。”他的Alpha如此的态度让Mendez都有点不好意思了，事实上由于Solo热衷于沟通的性格，他们很少真正地为什么事争吵，哪怕刚刚也只是更像一场激烈的辩论，彼此都只不过试图用“我的出发点都是为你好”来说服对方而已。  
最后他们又心平气和地开了个会，决定还是让Mendez继续之前的工作，不做任何变动，这出于他本人的意志，而Solo完全尊重他的想法和决定。唯一有所改变的是Mendez不再被许可执行任何未经CIA批准的行动，这意味着他无法再参与到Solo为U.N.C.L.E执行的任务中。  
两个人对此都多少觉得有些遗憾，却被O'Donnell毫不留情地指出“你们两个也用不着真的时时刻刻都待在一起吧？”，他的口气有点嫌恶，身为年长的过来人，O'Donnell非常希望他们能理解“距离产生美”的真正含义。  
但他也确实很意外，只因很难想象这位外人眼里看起来永远不会有个着落的Alpha、和那位曾经打定主意要一个人过一辈子的Omega，竟然可以契合到如此地步。  
不过不管怎么说，他都为Mendez感到开心。和Solo相处久了会发现，这个男人远比他表现出来的还要可靠许多，在他多管闲事单方面想要阻止Mendez解除标记的当时，也曾有过疑虑自己是不是做了什么不够正确的决定。但从Mendez失踪开始，他看到Solo那时的样子就确定自己没有做错。  
也或许不管有没有他的参与，这两个人都终究会走到一起，就像他一直以为的那样。

情况现在看起来终于开始往好的方向发展了。Mendez的各方面身体机能都已经完全恢复到健康的水准，而能够重新投入工作也让他甚为愉悦。也许他该承认自己确实是个工作狂，他想念那种为了一个目标或是一个任务埋在办公室里连轴转的日子。Solo偶尔会对此表露不满，但鉴于他现在随便出个什么外勤任务一离开就是一周，便也不好再多说什么。他们彼此都把任务和休息的时间划分得很仔细，这一切当然都是为了能够腾出更多的时间黏在一起。  
Solo虽然仍会接受Waverly每一次的指令并执行U.N.C.L.E的任务，但仅止于工作层面，公事公办而已。无论Mendez说了多少遍那个卧底任务是他自愿参与的，Solo都不肯相信，他就是执着地认为Waverly是一切的根源。Mendez起初只以为Solo需要在Vinciguerra死了以后另寻一个怨恨的对象、一个发泄的出口，但几个月下来他才看明白，Solo是真心实意地记恨上了Waverly。

这个状况持续到Mendez终于受孕成功都没有好转，得知这好消息的Waverly特地挑了礼物从很远的城市飞回来想来探望他们，但手还没碰到门铃，就被从后门绕出来的Solo赶走了。  
“Solo！”Mendez一摆出生气的表情Solo就不敢再嚷嚷了，他瞪着被Mendez请进屋的Waverly，如果不是Mendez会不开心，Solo现在手里应该还握着一把枪。而Waverly早就习惯了，他当Solo不存在一样和Mendez聊了会儿天后就识相地离开了。  
“我说，Solo——”  
“我知道你要说什么，但现在能不能不聊他，”Solo让Mendez坐到他的腿上靠着自己，他轻柔地把手覆在Mendez的小腹上打着转，虽然仍旧平坦的小腹现在什么都还看不出来，但Solo依然对这个动作乐在其中，“我们是不是该聊聊婚礼的事？”  
“婚礼？什么婚礼？”Mendez想从Solo身上跳下去，却被他牢牢抱住了腰。  
“你没见过婚礼？草地，牧师，戒指，美酒，朋友，就那些司空见惯的东西。”Solo对Mendez大惊小怪的反应觉得好笑，但他确实在认真考虑办一场婚礼这件事。他们的标记和结合虽然算得上是波折深刻，但一点也不正式。他不确定Mendez对于两个人就这么自然而然从搭档转换为伴侣的过程有什么想法，但他在内心深处总留有点小小的遗憾。  
“噢…我以为，”说话的人举了举手上的戒指又摩挲着转了两圈，“我以为有这个就够了？”  
“当然不够，你不会知道我有多想给你个婚礼，你要知道在那段日子…”  
“我知道。”为了避免Solo又陷入那些灰暗的回忆，Mendez打断了他，想了想，又亲了他一下。  
他不是个注重形式的人，因此对于这些看起来虽浪漫但张扬的事情从未有过任何想法，但，谁让他的伴侣天生就不是个适合低调的Alpha呢？  
Solo像得到了鼓励似的，开始陷入自己的规划里，他提到要选一片开阔的草地，一定要Gaby来帮忙，因为他相信Gaby的品位。但，绝对不会邀请Waverly。他不想让仪式太早开始，因为想让Mendez保持充足的睡眠以养好精神。西服……西服该选什么颜色？还有，他一定要把刘海都梳上去，他要让Mendez看见他的蓝眼睛里写满了多少真挚的爱意。他要站在牧师旁边，看着那头的Mendez带着点紧张，或许还会拉着衣角踌躇不前，但最后他会向着Solo慢慢走去，等待Solo给他一个一定会实现的承诺。  
好吧，光是听着Solo的描述，Mendez已经开始紧张了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 另有一篇未公开番外《婚礼难免出现意外》收录在《AGENTS FROM CIA》中


End file.
